


【翻譯】The End Where We Begin

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya Kuryakin在蘇黎世殺了一個美國探員。</p><p>三天後，Napoleon Solo出現在他飯店的房間內。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】The End Where We Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End Where We Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114156) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



Illya在蘇黎世殺了一個美國探員。  
  
最先挑起他注意的是史瓦賓格(慕尼黑北部)的一家小三明治店，敵對的探員在裡面和一位高瘦、帶著滑稽圓框眼鏡的男子打探消息。那位美國人寶石藍的雙眼和令人著迷的笑容如同溱在滄雪上的鮮血般引人注目，Illya得說他從沒見過這麼顯眼的傢伙跑來做間諜工作。  
  
他在被注意到前就離開了，同時好奇著這貨的上司到底在想什麼，居然放這種人在世界的殘酷面奔走，同狼與雪在一片棲地上過活。Illya不特別對見證或處刑感興趣，但他會說這位亮晶晶的美國間諜陷入敵手、被活生生吃乾抹淨是早晚的事。  
  
祖國和美利堅在某些任務上針鋒相對也不是第一次，而這回Illya是打算讓這個特工在他眼前帶著小命離開的，但可惜的是這位不知好歹的美國人在河邊小屋旁擋了他的路。  
  
他們在保險箱前大打出手，Illya務實可靠地用最直接的手段解決了問題。這不是針對他，也從不會是針對任何人，Illya也不是沒對不清楚底細的人痛下殺手過。  
  
他僅只擅長把該被完成之事情做好，他是武器，以一生的時間用暴力及訓練鑄成。  
  
以一個美國人來說眼前這名男子稱得上英勇，但Illya比他更強、更快、更好。爭鬥在兩分鐘內就結束了，Illya徒手折斷對方的脖子，任失去生氣的身體頹然倒在地上。  
  
而後，Illya有效率地做了簡單的清洗，並把屍體加重沉入利馬特河中，讓自己專注回任務上，循著被盜走的線索往下攀去。當(或，如果)屍體被找到時，也不會有證據能追到Illya頭上，這將只是他輝煌戰績的其中一角。  
  
Illya將這件事收進腦後，放在其他不需要去回憶的逝者旁。它們不會在被提起，只是默默的在Illya心中滋長壯大。  
  
  
而三天後，他盯著出現在飯店房間內，那位理應死去的美國人。  
  
室內的燈光昏暗不明，但Illya決不會認錯那可笑的下巴或那寬闊的肩。第一個衝上心頭的是驚訝，但做特務長期下來的本能馬上將他跩入自我防衛，他流暢的抽出手槍瞄準，槍管筆直指向在瑞士早已嚥下最後一口氣的男人。  
  
雷聲在遠方隆隆作響，抑鬱黯沉的雲捲過天邊，暗示著即將到來的風雨。  
  
＂鬼魂＂Illya想到，但是眼前形體－美國探員－看起來是實際、活生生的存在。他穿著兩人打鬥時的那身整潔的海軍裝，就連髮型都沒有亂。錯愕的藍眼睛睜的老大，從中Illya甚至可以看著自己同等不知所措的倒影。  
  
『你怎麼出現在這的？』Illya用英文低吼，手指在板機上緊繃地架著，打算一有差池就開槍。  
  
你死在我手下。是他沒有說出口的，疑惑沉重地在靜默中堆疊，令人窒息。  
  
男人的臉上寫滿了不解，他小心翼翼地盯著Illya的槍，接著將視線移到槍主人身上，然後退了半步，審視起身處的房間擺置。  
  
『噢... ...這是個好問題。』男子開口，中性有磁力的穩健讓一股顫慄感沿著Illya的脊隨竄上。  
  
『我給你五秒鐘。』  
  
美國人給了他一個媲美翻白眼的眼神，『好吧，我記得和你纏鬥的過程，』他說，皺起眉頭『然後... ...落敗。』  
  
最後兩個字帶點尷尬的咬在美國人嘴尖，其他的場合下聽起來可能會有別的，更加暗示性的意思。但對一個正面對死在自己手下的冤魂的人來說，Illya除了不自在跟困惑外實在擠不出其他情緒。他吞了口口水，找回呼吸跟心跳應有的節奏。  
  
Illya知道如何應對攻擊、承受審問、規劃綁架及暗殺行為。但這狀況可是從沒出現在他漫長、被良好訓練的特工生涯中，換句話說，他對要怎麼在這場合下應對完全沒底。  
  
『你，怎麼，出現，在這的？』他穩健、威脅性地再度開口，將心中的恐懼壓回腸胃底端。  
  
『我不知道。』美國人說。Illya扣下了板機。  
  
槍聲在房間內回響，隨著時間漸漸消散在空氣中。那個人－現在應該要死第二次了－只是張著大大的藍眼睛望著他。然後轉身，盯著正後方牆上、本該開在他腦門上的彈孔。  
  
_我擊中了_ ，Illya清楚知道，緩慢放低持著槍的手。 _子彈精準地穿過所瞄準之物，只是那裏空無一物。沒有能被擊中的東西存在_  
  
  
－  
  
  
那東西，鬼魂，逝去的人，並沒有離開  
  
Illya從旅館中逃走了，畢竟槍聲和留在牆上的槍孔是鐵打的事實，不消多久就會有人前往關切。他從旁邊的停車場順了輛車，加速上了最近的高速公路，直駛兩個小時才讓他稍稍覺得安心，能停下腳步做接續的計畫。  
  
剛開始，Illya以為自己把他甩掉了，但當他在當地的安全屋安頓好時，＂他＂又出現了，站在廚房內對他眨著眼，Illya的手指蜷上了槍柄，接著他馬上想起上次的嘗試是多麼失敗無用。  
  
『你想要什麼？』Illya怨懟地問到，語氣僵硬。他不知道該怎麼假象打鬥，無能的感覺在體內野火般燒著他的五臟六腑，將他的耐心及穩定片片燃盡。  
  
美國人的眼神空洞，發出了介於悶哼跟笑聲間的叱鼻聲『看來我什麼都無法想消想。』他說。  
  
『那就離開，別纏著我。』  
  
『我辦不到。』美國人厲聲打斷他，至此時Illya才認知到那股原本在男子背後被漂亮藏起的情緒。Illya眨眨眼，焦慮感重新占回他心頭。  
  
『什麼意思？』  
  
『我試過了，我也不想跟你過來。但看起來只要你遠離我，』他比了個手勢『我就會被拉向你，就好像... ...』字卡在他的喉間，美國人哽咽的抽了口氣『就好像被拴住似的。』  
  
如果他沒說謊，這就代表他無法離開。同時代表Illya也被這東西束縛住了。  
  
『我們不知怎麼地被綁在一起了。』美國人作結，把自己塞進桌旁的椅子中。  
  
眼前的男人十分緊繃，被Illya稱之為＂悲哀＂的情緒環繞著。他仍舊不理解到底發生了什麼事，又是怎麼發生的？也許這只是一場栩栩如生的夢境，或被不該存在的壓力迫出的幻覺  
  
如果說這一切都是幻象，那又代表著什麼？Illya毫無頭緒。  
  
『我死了，對吧？』男人嘟囔。  
  
Illya沒有同意或否認，時間流逝，而美國人不像有要離開椅子的打算。  
  
不同的想法與雜訊混亂地盤在腦中，Illya就這樣盯著落魄的身形，直到天明。  
  
  
－  
  
  
  
Illya不知道該怎麼處理這種狀況。  
  
像是某種開關被啟動般。第二天，美國人開始測試自己形體的極限。當Illya進廚房想幫自己弄杯水時，發現那東西正試圖拿起一個茶杯，眉間因無動於衷的杯子而緊皺。那東西就站在那兒，擋在Illya跟水龍頭中間。  
  
出於某種病態的好奇心他就這樣看著另一人與茶杯奮鬥，肌肉撐緊，好像那個小杯子承載了宇宙所有的重量，接著他換個策略，用全身的力量去推動茶杯。什麼事都沒發生。直到那男人的手直穿過杯子，驚叫一聲摔進流理台。  
  
Illya抽了下，揮開原本想出手幫忙的想法，糾結地盯著那隻從流理檯底部伸出來的腿。  
  
男人的身形穿過層層木頭與塑膠料子，掙扎著想找回一絲平衡，看起來也被現在這情況嚇得半死。Illya的大腦明顯對這場廚房慘案接受不能，他決定放棄等待男人離開廚房，轉頭將浴室的門關在身後。  
  
  
－  
  
  
如果說Illya有信教、或稍稍迷信些的話，也許會稱現在發生在他身上的狀況＂審判＂，又或＂懲罰＂更貼切些。或是什麼更厲害的東西幹的好事，建立了某種跨越死亡線的連結。但Illya是那種實際、只相信自己所見、能被常理定義之事的人，所以這種說法對他來說最多就是當笑話聽聽罷了。而他不懂為什麼－在被他手刃的眾多生命中－是這位令人惱怒漂亮的男子對他陰魂不散。  
  
Illya發現男子就算物理上動不到他，還是對自己的生活造成影響。即使只是短短幾秒他仍舊會在穿過他時略為遲疑。第二天下午，Illya的沮喪到達巔峰，他把那東西鎖在屋內企圖逃跑，他再偷了一台車頭也不回地往前開，卻只在停車後發現美國人在副駕駛座上，興味盎然地盯著他瞧。日子一天天過去，每當Illya認為他終於把那東西甩在身後時，下一瞬間他又會重新佔據回Illya的視線角落。  
  
有一次Illya從停車場走到雜貨店時他認真地考慮尋求心理治療師的協助，好確定他的大腦沒有想出新的花招來讓他的人生更難過些。但承認產生幻覺這動作極有可能就此終結他的外勤生涯、而後在精神病院度過餘生。在Illya腳步入店面的同時，他決定不對此事多加張揚。  
  
＂驅魔＂  
  
這想法倒是佔據了Illya心頭幾天，但同樣無用。在他分別造訪三個自稱＂靈媒＂、毫不猶豫地和俄國人收費以驅走邪靈，卻對Illya身後如影隨形的美國人毫無意識的傢伙後。  
  
第一次美國人還看起來憂心忡忡，倒是在第三次他們離去時在一旁笑得開懷。  
  
Illya擺脫不了他，所以他深吸口氣，希望自己至少別讓這突發狀況成為阻礙。令人感到欣慰的是美國人似乎也無視Illya無視的挺開心的。他花大多數的時間皺眉頭、踱步跟悶悶不樂上。死亡本身畢竟不是件令人開心的事，更別說是在死後還被迫得跟贈恨的人綁在一塊兒想必更是雪上加霜。要不是Illya自己也是這場鬧劇中的一角，說不定他還會對男人的處境感到些許同情。  
  
最終他被迫接受現實，尋求幫助一點用也沒有。這位美國人除了他以外沒人看的到。  
  
事實：Illya被一個美國間諜的鬼魂給纏住了，而他無法擺脫。  
  
現下看來沒有直接的解決方案，Illya用面對過去自己生命中那些不受歡迎、討人厭的事實的方式應對，接受它。  
  
  
  
  
第一個任務不怎麼順利。  
  
儘管Illya很努力想把生活導回正軌，那男人卻總是在他視線所及範圍遊蕩，擋住Illya的目光並讓他在執行任務時分神。他也參與了每場私人、隱蔽的會議，在談論機密要事時有個沒人能察覺到的敵國間諜在身後實在很不舒服。  
  
在San Marino，為了阻止一場運毒交易，Illya在半夜溜進了毒販住的當地旅館，目標在床上睡得正熟，對即將到來的危機毫無知覺。俄國特務在黑暗中移動地悄無聲息，手上持著沾有氯仿過的毛巾，而打掃房間的清潔用車在門口等著裝載屍體。  
  
他靠的更近了些，同一時間美國人穿過他身體，Illya因此震了下，不自覺地退了半步，被繩子拌了腳，狠狠的摔到地板上。  
  
目標驚醒然後朝門口衝去。Illya咒罵了一聲，將身上纏著的繩子扯開好進行追逐。他花在掙脫的時間多的可笑，當終於Illya把目標押在地上時，場景已轉移到了人多不好處理的街上。Illya把對方打昏扛到肩上時警鈴從遠方越響越亮，伴隨著人群的喧鬧聲。  
  
Illya咬緊牙間脫離現場，假裝沒有看到美國人在暗巷的角落無聲地咧齒低笑。  
  
  
－  
  
  
Illya睡不著。  
  
他知道有人正盯著他瞧。生存的本能提醒Illya在人群中有人注意他，這是他的優勢，讓他在對方接近之前就先發制人的做出反擊，他依靠本能存活至今。  
  
Illya躺在床上，雙眼緊閉。他知道自己正被盯著。  
  
那個美國人度量狹小，用盡一切機會去壞Illya的事，眼裡毫不掩飾的寫著憎恨，好比現在，站在床邊看著Illya與睡眠掙扎。  
  
有一次Illya在半夜睜開眼睛，看見那東西從房間的暗處盯著他瞧，如同兒時最令人恐懼的暗夜生物般。但Illya強的很，這不會影響到他的。  
  
Illya睡不著。  
  
  
－  
  
  
第二個任務更糟了。  
  
  
－  
  
  
  
那東西 _到哪兒_ 都跟著他。  
  
熱水從蓮蓬頭流出，沖刷走幾天積下來的塵灰，舒緩著Illya痠痛的肌肉。他全心全意地感受流淌過身體的熱水、肥皂泡的潤滑，而不是眼前發生在身上的鬧劇。  
  
他洗完澡後把水龍頭扭緊，聽著唰刷的水聲在不大的浴室內漸歇，然後拉開浴簾。  
  
那男人就站浴室裡面開心地上下打量Illya的裸體，咧著一口白牙。  
  
這突然的驚嚇讓Illya的臉因尷尬燒成血紅，他扯下浴簾把自己包緊，作勢想要揮走眼前的不速之客。  
  
『告訴我，那大腿內側的疤是怎麼來的？』那東西問。  
  
Illya咬緊牙間衝出浴室，希望自己知道要怎麼宰殺已經死過一次的東西。  
  
  
－  
  
  
第三個任務是場災難。  
  
  
－  
  
  
場景回到莫斯科，他的長官咬著他最近欠佳的表現不放，而Oleg，－對痛戳Illya父親這個軟肋毫無障礙－又再度提起了流放西伯利亞一事。整場檢討會美國人都板著臉站在一旁，木然地看著Illya毫無保留地被羞辱。  
  
『你父親怎麼了？』在Illya終於結束那場煎熬，在長廊上跨大步前向健身房時，它問道。  
  
『跟你無關。』Illya從牙間簡單地逼出幾個字節，他在發顫，世界在此刻因為怒火扭曲不堪，冷靜，冷靜下來。他唯一能做的就是發洩在什麼東西上， _任何東西_ 都行。  
  
那個美國人注意到了，眼中多了點擔心。『你還好嗎？』  
  
『我很好。』Illya把憤怒吞回肚子底部，推開健身房的門。裏頭有其他探員也正在做訓練，他的到來吸引了些目光，Illya無視它們，眼神在房內各器具上流連，最後停在沙包上。他踢去鞋子，拖掉夾克，痛擊沙包好向美國人證明他一點問題也沒。  
  
二十五分鐘後，他站在破破爛爛的沙包旁大口喘氣，從一旁的小攤子拿了瓶水走到陽台，一口氣喝乾半瓶，在把剩下那一半從頭上往下到，任冷風撫過臉頰。  
  
Illya聽到身後傳來些響聲，他回頭看到美國人從走廊直看著他，眼神對在一起，一會兒後，那個美國人別過頭去。Illya把手中的瓶子捏得粉碎。  
  
這全是那美國人的錯，他想。如果他不表現得像個徹頭徹尾的混帳，在外勤任務中 _干擾_ 他的話，如果他不到哪都跟著Illya的話，Illy也不會再度跟被流放這懲罰綁到一塊兒。  
  
Illya待在健身房直到榨乾自己最後一點體力，美國人一如平常地，用那個看不透的眼光審視著他。當他回到自己的住處時，男人已經不見了蹤影，不知怎麼的，這讓Illya感覺更糟了。  
  
  
－  
  
  
在加德滿都(Kathmandu,尼泊爾首都)他跟著如雨的碎玻璃摔出窗外，重重地落在垃圾箱的頂部。刺骨的疼鑽進Illya背脊深處，俄國人咬緊牙間呻吟著，掙扎著把自己導回任務上。一個令人討厭，躲也躲不掉的聲音在他背後響起。  
  
『我不知道你這麼努力是想證明什麼啦，但是你行事太不謹慎了。』  
  
Illya轉頭看見美國人站在巷內，居高臨下地看著他，這行為漂亮地挑起Illya的怒氣。  
  
『我在做我的工作。』  
  
『是，而你做的糟透了。』  
  
『我成功的殺了你，記得嗎？』Illya低吼，踏步向前挑釁著這個第二度對上他的男子。男人的避開了眼神接觸盯著地面，Illya嘗到一股強烈的、甜美的勝利感。  
  
『閉嘴看我工作。』  
  
美國人翻了個白眼，但Illya早已將自己再度投入城市之中。  
  
  
－  
  
  
最終，那股沒去造訪母親的罪惡感終於勝過讓美國人看到她的不願意。他挑了星期五下午造訪，因為那段時間Illya知道她是獨自一人的。在路上，他用備用的糧票(ration card)買了些雜物、連帶流行雜誌跟一個月前他在巴黎買的水晶胸針。就算鄰居都避著他們過日子，就算他們是在勞改營(Gulags)的監管下苟活，但他母親犧牲一切好讓Illya能過負擔得起最好的生活，而她值得最好的回報。  
  
美國人好奇地跟在她身後，Illya則盡可能把惱怒藏在他的面無表情之下。  
  
公寓的樓梯繁雜髒亂，窗戶上透著的灰斑看起來頗有年紀。Illya瞇著眼好確保自己沒有踩空，走上了樓，接著對厚重的門板敲三下以宣告自己的到來。  
  
就連最近一連串的鳥事都沒辦法抹去Illya臉上的笑，特別在已經兩個月不見母親後。她母親，一如往常，穿著華美的連身裝，頭髮優雅地挽在腦後，臉上妝容不減。她嘴裡喃喃著些甜蜜的愛稱，對Illya的造訪感到開心，在他臉上留下了幾個親密、不容拒絕的吻，接著把男人壓進廚房的椅子內。  
  
『噢我的男孩，我的Illyusha。』她說『有你回來真是太令人開心了，你今天又為你母親帶了什麼啊？』  
  
Illya遞出那一袋她想必很缺乏的食物。她身上這襲新洋裝估起來造價不斐、可能佔了她大半的收入。她母親對那包雜物的興趣不大，到是笑著接受了那個水晶胸針，眼裡燁燁閃著都是喜悅。  
  
『你會把你媽寵壞的。』她笑道，Illya自然地也笑了回去。  
  
他們一起翻過Illya偷渡進來的雜誌，Illya幫她母親翻譯一則則歐洲新的時尚信息。她煮了Illya最喜歡的餐點，並在共享晚餐時隨興分享著這幾周發生的雜事。  
  
美國人在房間的角落看著，如此安靜到Illya幾乎在跟母親吻別時才想起他的存在。但這也毀不掉他的好心情，Illya因這幾周內終於看到母親感到喜悅，不管那東西做什麼都抹滅不掉充盈他心中的感情。  
  
  
－  
  
  
再芬蘭郊外的礦工場中，Illya拐了個彎，正面迎向兩個守衛。他在被注意到並引起更大騷動前就放倒對方。  
  
『在你身後。』一個簡短有力，帶有美國口音的警告響起。  
  
Illya沒有多加思考、他震了下，蹲下身子，幾乎沒躲過揮向的警棍。第三個人從身後的走廊接近他，人的叫囂聲跟警鈴聲大作。Illya拔腿就跑，不知怎地有個聲音正低聲指引他該怎麼做， _停下。留在這。I_ llya打住將自己藏身在走廊暗處，看見兩個警衛從眼前走過，對他的存在渾然不覺。 _左邊。_ Illya遵從，一邊困惑著聲音的主人到底是誰。在一片混亂中去質疑這個沒有意義，他唯一能做的事是相信。  
  
Illya在沒人見到自己的狀況下逃出大樓，一邊閃避著到處亂打的聚光燈一邊翻過圍牆，溶入暗夜之中。  
  
一直到逃出礦工場二十分鐘後他才足夠冷靜到去找尋那熟悉的身影。美國人站在他身後，仍舊穿著那身無懈可擊的軍裝，目光中帶著些不確定。他的臉被月光照出了陰影，讓俊秀的顴骨更顯突出。微弱的引擎聲打破這一刻，Illya壓低身子保護自己不被發現。  
  
當他覺得安全到能鬆口氣時又是一小時後的事了。離到達約好的集合點還有三小時，Illya有充足的時間可以把自己弄過去。他不能消化剛剛發生的事，為什麼這男人選擇幫助他，特別是在他絕對有權享受看著自己死去的狀況下。腳踩著青苔，新月彎掛在頭上，Illya聽到自己困惑的嗓音說道。  
  
『謝謝。』  
  
那男人審視了他，一會兒後開口道『不客氣。』  
  
Illya藏住自己的不安，轉身邁開步伐。  
  
  
－  
  
  
美國人第二次用四個字救了他，地點在阿爾及爾(Algiers,阿爾及利亞首都)，Illya正要去和當地的聯絡人會面。  
  
『這是陷阱。』  
  
夜晚很溫暖，白天地中海的悶氣終於在落日後消散成另一種相對宜人的氣候。他站在路口看著應進入的那扇門，Illya退縮了。美國人極有可能是在說謊，但有什麼，也許能稱為餘留的本能的東西、在芬蘭郊外礦工場的經驗迫使Illya把這句耳語聽進腦中，Illya被教導過＂小心總比犯錯來的好。＂  
  
他原路退回，從次要入口進了大樓，伏擊原本打算謀殺他的男人。當一切塵埃落定時，黑洞洞的槍管抵在叛徒額間，後者哭著祈求原諒，大聲發誓自己是被脅迫的，這一切努力並沒有改變他的命運。  
  
當Illya一拿到他需要的資訊，背叛者便收到了他應有的制裁。  
  
這場騷動跟槍響不久後就會把當局引來，Illya閃出大樓，找出那輛原主人已命喪己手的摩托車。當這台摩托車在Illya手下隆隆作響，正要離去時，美國人自後頭小跑步跟上，安靜地跳上後座。空氣沒有因此被擾動，摩托車也沒有因這位外加的乘客增重。Illya把注意力從身後發生的事情拉回，專心在眼前的狀況上。  
  
空蕩蕩的路跟屍體被遠遠拋在後頭，Illya醞釀了幾周的緊繃迫使他把機車停到一邊。  
  
他們很接近這區的港口，周遭除了沼地跟倉庫，和一些法國殖民者留下來荒蕪庭院外一無所有，能避開附近居民及任何可能的窺竊者。  
  
前一秒他們還在道路上急駛，但下一瞬間車就打住了。Illya坐立不安地靠著引擎仍轟轟作響的機車，流連地看著黑暗各處想揪出些威脅。問題，想知道的答案在腦中打轉 _。你怎麼知道那是個陷阱？你為什麼還在這裡？_ 還有最重要的－ _為什麼要救我？_ －  
  
當Illya開口時，全然不同的問題溜出了他的嘴巴。  
  
『你叫什麼名字？』  
  
鬼魂出現近乎快一個月了，自躲過攻擊之後他便不再假定自己還能＂孤單＂，Illya正強迫自己面對這不尋常的現實。  
  
空氣嘗起來鹹的要死，風從不遠處的海上吹來，將兩人間的寂靜吹得呼呼作響，金髮被弄得散亂。就當Illya覺得美國人不會回答時，那個厚實、圓滑的聲音開口了。  
  
『Napoleon Solo。』  
  
他得到的回覆十足奇怪到Illya花了幾秒鐘去懷疑是假名。他原本準備好要接受普通的、更美國人一點的名字，像是John、James或Jacob。困惑跟解脫感正層層沖刷著他，奪去他的呼吸。他的鬼魂現在有了名字，Illya再也不能假裝他不是真的，假裝這不是他現在的人生。  
  
Illya點點頭，在腦中把名字記下。 _和那個法國征服者同名，_ 他想，差點脫口溜出這句。  
  
『Illya，』眨眨眼，取而代之地他這麼說道。那個美國人也下了摩托車，走入他的視線範圍內。  
  
『Illya Kuryakin。』  
  
時日至今美國人不可能不知道他怎麼稱呼，但這是第一次Illya好好地介紹自己，所以還是有點意義的，但他不知道這對被他殺死的人來說足不足夠。  
  
那個美國人－Napoleon－在暗中仔細的研讀著Illya，然後放鬆下來，嘴角勾出一個漂亮的弧。  
  
『很高興能夠認識你。』Napoleon說，Illya的嘴角因對方的笑容抿成一線。  
  
『現在，我們離開這裡好嗎？』  
  
Napoleon退回，兩人再度跨上機車。Illya啟動了引擎劃開黑暗，在這段漫長的以來終於，微小的覺得鬆了口氣。  
  
之後，他才意識到，這是他第一次看到Napoloen發自真心的笑容。  
  
－  
  
『天啊我都要哭了。』  
  
『閉嘴。』  
  
在阿爾及爾後，Illya跟他的鬼魂－Napoleon－間不再像之前那麼冰冷。在任務中，美國人會不時地給出警告，在角落被Illya略過的巡警、或在隔壁等待Illya入網的陷阱。不知怎麼，Napoleon看來對於協助Illya留著他小命樂此不疲，有時候，他倆間的交流甚至多到能稱得上是＂對話＂。  
  
但相對於讓他們的關係更進一步，美國人同時也從所有Illya不擅長的事情找樂子，不管在什麼時候。講到搏鬥或廚藝的話Illya可厲害了，他是KGB最好的探員。但世無完人，而Napoleon就非得時時刻刻針對這點做出提醒。  
  
在德黑蘭，Illya正於當局商務總長辦公室門口跟一個不慎熟悉的鎖(稍稍地)纏鬥著，他擺弄手上的工具，另一個十秒過去，門仍舊跟十秒前一樣關的死緊，沒有要被打開的跡象。  
  
『你也覺得KGB在基礎撬鎖上花的預算太少了對不對。』Napoleon若有所思地喃喃道。  
  
『我知道怎麼開鎖。』Illya嘶嘶回應。在守衛巡邏回來前他還有三分鐘，他還有充足的時間解開這扇門，他一定行。  
  
『你真覺得這樣是在撬鎖？』  
  
好吧，Illya現在可是血淋淋地意識到自己只是把工具戳進去粗暴的攪弄罷了，他完全不知道為什麼輪軸並沒有轉到正確的角度。Illya十分沮喪，一聲嘆息不經意地溜出。  
  
時間不等人，過了會兒，Napoleon出聲問道。『需要幫忙嗎？』  
  
Illya從鎖前抬頭看向也瞧著他、表情無辜的的美國人。  
  
『實際點，你怎麼幫得上忙？』他需要辦公室裡的文件，這不是Napoleon跟他的穿牆小把戲就能輕易解決的。  
  
『噢，』Napoleon開口，一隻手放上冷冰冰的辦公室把手『這鎖也許俏皮了些，但跟你說，在窗戶敞開的狀況下它可一點用也沒。』  
  
Illya花了兩秒鐘盯著Napoleon看，然後包起工具從出口離去，他們在三樓，隔壁的長廊有個對外小陽台能看到官邸花園，他們一離開室內，Illya便攀上外牆，盪到開著的目標窗戶內。  
  
同一時間Napoleon只浮在他身後，看著他的眼神帶點被悄悄藏起的消遣。  
  
Illya不到五分鐘就出了房間，但他花了兩天才嘟囔出一聲感謝。  
  
  
－  
  
  
當Illya找到Napoleon時，後者正在伊普斯威奇(Ipswich,英國都市)的街上輕拍一隻小貓。  
  
他沒有刻意要去找，但當Illya在咖啡店內執行偵查時就已不見美國人的行蹤，Illya只是被好奇心掘住了罷。那隻貓有滑順的黑毛跟琥珀色的大眼，活脫就是從巫婆家走出來的那款，牠正躺在厚磚牆上享受著得來不易的陽光。  
  
『你感受的到嗎？』Illya問，一個女士在經過時對他投以奇怪的眼神。  
  
Napoleon看向Illya，不帶感情的說。『不真的，只是有股抵抗力。』  
  
『那跟感受有什麼不同？』  
  
『就好比大理石雕和活生生的血肉是不同的。』Napoleon說，把手插回口袋。  
  
Illya因為這難解的隱喻皺了皺眉，而Napoleon早已快步離去。  
  
  
－  
  
  
Illya蹣跚進安全屋時覺得自己的腿幾乎就要背叛他先行放棄了，這次是在索菲亞(Sofia,保加利亞首都)。在世界陷入黑暗以前他只來得及撐住桌緣，Illya闔上眼睛，小心翼翼地用鼻子呼著氣。在從行駛中的車子被踢出來、摔在柏油路上後，他全身上下無一處完好。氣息穿過受傷的肋骨真的很疼，好消息是藉由自身經驗，Illya知道至少它們沒有斷。右半邊的身體痛得像被野火燒過，敵人打出來的子彈孔正汩汩的留著鮮血。  
  
『你還好嗎？』Napoleon的聲音自他身側傳出，難得不帶平時的嘲諷。  
  
他花了點時間重新抓回重心，Illya緩慢張開眼睛，美國人幾乎是－在沒有更好的形容詞下－老鷹般在他上面盤旋，打量著Illya的收傷狀況，甚至靠得比以往更加接近。  
  
『好極了。』Illya說，聲音聽起來像是喉嚨被砂紙磨過般粗糙，接著他咳了咳，氣流衝擊肋骨的痛到讓他畏了下。至少任務是成功的，Illya在移往簡陋的廁間找尋醫療箱時分心地想到。叛亂分子的領導者、連帶著被計畫好的一連穿邪惡計畫一起被終結了。世界社會主義萬歲。  
  
Illya終於掙扎到廁所時，Napoleon早已在裏頭等著他，站在淋浴間那側。Illya從櫃子拉出醫療包，謹慎地坐上蓋緊的馬桶蓋，他先從沒有標記的瓶子內乾吞了兩枚止痛藥片，接著把破爛不堪的衣服撕開，一邊清理傷口一邊做縫合。這些事他做過好幾百遍了，今次倒是首度有觀眾。有Napoleon在那兒、用深不可測的藍眼睛盯著感覺真的很怪。也許美國人只是為Illya的僥倖存活感到不滿，或純粹對他的好運感到吃驚。就算Illya真死在某鳥不生蛋的地方，Napoleon也沒辦法做什麼，也許這樣他就會自由了，能肆意的在世界各處遊走，去任何一個死掉的美國間諜會想在變成鬼後造訪的地方。  
  
會有別人能看得到他嗎？或著也許他倆的連結是一次性的，在這段時間的旅途中，沒有任何人有注意到Napoleon存在的跡象。  
  
『你沒有其他地方能去了嗎？』Illya嘟囔，手中的縫線只進行到一半。  
  
Napoleon看著他，穿牆去了隔壁的房間。Illya輕嘆一口氣，獨自地繼續修補自己。  
  
－  
  
在里昂，Illya穿著訂製的鈷藍色西裝，材料用的是上好的歐洲絲、義大利裁縫師幫他量的腰身。他不舒服地在鏡子前轉動身子，覺得穿這身衣服根本是折磨。  
  
這次，他是個烏克蘭藝術商，找尋最好的法國作品好裝飾蘇聯領導的辦公室。他被告知這身衣服很符合他應有的形象，這不是第一次他穿著奢華品，但Illya清楚自己永遠不會習慣這個的。  
  
Illya轉身，Napoleon癱坐在椅子上，豪不掩飾地觀賞著Illya臉上的糾結。Illya在注目下不太自在地不停把外套扣子打開在扣回，希望能為肩膀爭取更多舒適空間。背心將他的腰束的死緊，Illya再度轉向鏡子好重整衣裝。  
  
『任務是什麼？』Napoleon問，聽起來像是努力控制什麼般。  
  
美國人似乎比較中意驚喜，鮮少跟著Illya一起閱讀紙本檔案，除非Illya的頂頭上司給他做個別簡報。Illya在自家翻閱簡報時，Napoleon正全神貫注地看著電視裡的線控娃娃教導小朋友善良的重要性。  
  
『兩個小時的派對，』Illya回應，一邊繫上父親的錶。『Mercier一家人和某人一直從我們的庫存偷東西出來，我需要帳戶資料好知道到底是誰。』  
  
『要偷東西的話，不是該穿的低調些嗎？』  
  
『不，』鏡子裡的Illya皺眉，『我的目標是Adeline Mercier，那個寡婦。』  
  
沒有人接話，過了會兒，一個遲疑的聲音打破沉默。『你是要... ...？』  
  
『他們說我是她喜歡的類型，』Illya低囔。他覺得自己像被裝扮的精巧亮麗的傻瓜，如果他需要跳舞怎麼辦？他完全不記得該怎麼跳，而迫於時間他也沒辦法練習。  
  
Napoleon哼聲。『你知道那錶跟你的衣服一點也不搭，對吧？』  
  
Illya的怒火燃了起來。『我不在乎。』  
  
『這聽起來很不專業，從你口中說出來更甚。』  
  
『我不換錶。』  
  
Napoleon挑起一邊的眉毛。『它很重要嗎？』  
  
『這是我父親的錶。』  
  
美國人瞬間軟化成了可稱是同情的表情。『噢。』他說。  
  
Illya離開了房間。  
  
  
－  
  
派對過了二十分鐘，Illya藏身在男士洗手間，無聲地詛咒那位聲稱Illya＂適合＂這職位的長官下地獄去吧。色誘任務不是他的強項，分派他做這個的理由無它，只是想讓他出糗。但Illya的自尊告訴他他辦得到，他要做的只是再度回到派對，把Mercier的注意力從那迷人的、一出場就吸住Mercier目光的 _美國人_ 那裏給搶回來。Illya剛剛的作為充其量只能算是＂溝通＂，接著美國人一出場，情勢馬上就亂了套，在這節骨眼他可不需要什麼風流的花花公子(Casanova)來亂他好事。  
  
『KGB真的就這樣教你？硬梆梆的笑容跟尷尬的讚美？』  
  
Illya盯著Napoleon在鏡子裡的倒影，天知道為什麼一個鬼還有辦法將自己映在鏡子裏頭。但這可是現下看起來唯一不算糟糕的事。  
  
『在所有有可能殺掉我的人中，我居然栽在這種貨色手下。』Napoleon搖搖頭抱怨，Illya則專注在呼吸上，假裝什麼都沒聽到。沉默蔓延了一會兒，接著Illya感受到Napoleon的視線壓上他。那個美國人－一如往常－享受著發生在Illya身上的所有鳥事。他必須要回到舞會，奇蹟般地贏回Mercier女士的注意力。訓練課程是怎麼教的？裝出來的興趣、眼神接觸、在正確的時間點微笑？  
  
『需要些建議嗎？』  
  
『不。』  
  
『我是說，你沒那麼糟。』Napoleon接續道，完全忽略Illya剛才的否認。『至少外表的你已經及格了，接下來只剩實戰的部分了。』  
  
Illya等著，但Napoleon並沒有接話。他咬著口中那口氣，轉向Napoleon，後者看著他的眼神出乎意料之外的有禮。  
  
『繼續。』  
  
美國人露出了令人討厭的笑容，指示他轉過身來，讓Illya正面面對著他。  
  
『首先，你太僵硬了。看起來像是在戰場不是派對上似的。』  
  
作為示範，Napoleon首先站直、肩膀外挺，頭微微傾斜，讓他看起來像是個隨處可見的路人甲。，Illya皺著眉頭看他，後者把視線放低，強迫自己舒展肌肉並專注在放鬆上，讓雙肩以一個無害的角度呈現在Illya面前。他令人討厭的笑咧的更開了。  
  
『接著是說話部分，你用的字詞太正式跟嚴肅了。』  
  
Illya蔚藍的眼睛因懊惱微瞇，『解釋。』  
  
『就這個意思，Kuryakin探員。』Napoleon的聲音降低了一個音頻，口氣緊繃而黯沉。『你必須要有辦法做到這個程度，』接著他聲音變回正常，混雜了一點點調戲，一點點逗弄感。『你是要誘惑一個女人，別嚇到讓對方連興趣都不敢跟你聊。』  
  
Illya緊咬下唇、思量著Napoleon的建議。  
  
『最後，你必須善用你的好長相。』  
  
這讓俄國人挑起了一邊的眉毛，『善用我的長相？』Illya面無表情，但心中有一小塊地方為小地因為被像Napoleon這般帥氣的男子稱讚＂好看＂而感到開心，他將那股愉悅感壓至冷靜底下。  
  
Napoleon前站近了一步，小收下巴，露出個一個羞赧、危險的笑容，正好對上Illya看他的眼神。美國人的眼睛藍的如不見底的大海，Illya覺得口乾舌燥，心臟跳動的速度之快，差點兒就讓他以為有把匕首正從體內戳刺著胸膛。  
  
『讓我們先離開這吧？』Napoleon用一種迷人的口氣低聲碎念，這讓Illya抖了下。『我希望能以一種更私密的方式了解你。』  
  
這個美國人向來就對色誘... ...這麼有技巧嗎？  
  
Napoleon接著露出了個淘氣的笑容，剛剛散發在空氣中的情慾消散無蹤，取而代之的是帶點距離的友善。  
  
『懂嗎？』  
  
Illya僅僅是看著Napoleon，他花了些時間才意識到自己一個字也說不出來。  
  
『我懂了。』最終，他說道。  
  
  
－  
  
  
在無退路的絕望下，Illya嘗試了Napoleon給出的意見。  
  
效果出奇的好。  
  
  
－  
  
  
白俄羅斯中央委員第一書記拒絕跟從國務院下達的指示，他的違抗使中央不得不動他。但這男人仍有足夠的政治影響力，好讓他的敵人不會只屈服於退位，還要好好羞辱他一翻不可。  
  
Illya帶著假的文件跟帳戶證明到達明斯克，資料豐富到足以讓他被同夥認定為叛徒，還兩次。  
  
任務進行得很順利，他再潛進書記辦公室的時候一點阻礙也沒碰上。Napoleon比往常更加熱心，甚至多提供了兩個不是很需要的警告。Illya把假的檔案夾攤開放在桌上，隔天早上，在男子進到大樓前，他的秘書就會發現這些文件並向當局告發他。  
  
他脫出的也很順利，但這整個任務－毀掉一個男人的生活是簡單到如此可笑－都讓Illya的心情像是懸在涯邊般五味雜陳。他的手因此微微發顫，罪惡感在胸腔中亂竄，試著不去在腦中拼湊他的妻兒在這之後將會受到怎樣的待遇。  
  
Illya接受指令，不管內容是什麼他都必須執行。  
  
他認為自己將那份沉悶藏得不錯，但當他抬起眼看像Napoleon時，美國人的眼中回映的確像是知曉一切的安慰，而非調侃。  
  
在他們離開辦公室後，Napoleon坐在副駕駛座上，車子一路開向機場。  
  
『哪裡不對？』Napolone安靜地問道。  
  
『沒事。』  
  
『我懂你的比＂沒事＂還要多一點，你在心煩，怎麼了嗎？』  
  
Illya想要否認，想要大聲對美國人咆哮說『你對我完全不了解』，但終究，他咬緊牙間保持沉默。  
  
Napoleon就這樣盯著他好一會兒，接著轉頭看向窗外飛從而去的景色。  
  
  
－  
  
  
那天晚上，Illya背對著牆壁蜷成一團，看著窗外夜空閃爍的星辰。他看起來想必十分可悲因為Napolone在十分鐘後直朝向他走來，在他腿旁找個位子坐下。  
  
蒼白的月光錯落地撒在地板，卻沒延伸到兩人所在之處。黑暗製造讓Illya感到安心的錯覺，就好像只要他保持寧靜，事實就不會把他撕成碎屑。  
  
『我父親為政治局(Politburo)工作。』Illya開口『他在我十歲的時候被帶走了。』  
  
不只這樣，他沒有提及來自親友一個個的背叛、他為朋友生日買的書到現在還擱在書架上，因為他們不再被允許見面；他母親拒絕接受現實，轉向他父親的老友尋求原本奢華、卻不再屬於他們的生活；她在Illya十一歲的時候送了他一件外套，而Illya知道她為了這件外套必須要付出什麼；政府又是如何在他十三時帶走他，從那刻他就知道生命將只剩下冰雪跟無止盡的競爭、為了打鬥而欺瞞被訓練、只一求溫飽。  
  
當Illya在一場爭鬥中占上風時，又是怎麼差點被他一度認為是最要好朋友的男孩殺掉，作為結果，他多了個勳章般的疤痕繡在眼角。又兩年後，他是怎麼在一場實彈訓練中誤殺了同一個男孩，卻諷刺地得到了＂瞄準精確＂的稱讚。  
  
『我為此感到遺憾。』Napleon低聲說。  
  
『他們說他動用了政府的錢。』Illya只乾巴巴的擠出這幾句話。  
  
Illya擠進房間更角落的地方，憶起過去在他腳趾下令人無法淡忘的堅硬地板，陷入沉睡。  
  
當他醒來時，Napoleon還在他身旁，盯著拂曉的太陽，第一道光將美國人染的金黃。他看起來是如此真實，好像Illya只要有勇氣去觸碰，就能感受到皮膚底下鮮血流過的脈動。同一時間，同一具軀體在手中掙扎、並失去氣息的鮮明觸感浮現在他腦中。  
  
主動和某人坦白一切令他感到放鬆，將內心坦白交出意味著將對這件事情的審判權交遞他人之手。在祖國，他每踏一步都帶著擔心旁人異樣眼光的心驚，怕他們知道自己的恥辱，他父親的審判公開且無留情面，他的流放則是對那些貪婪、想動國家財產的人最好的警告。但這個美國人不知道，儘管在Illya被上級羞辱時他也在場，美國人卻對那些細節隻字不提，沒有挖苦的嘲諷或刷去他尊嚴的羞辱，他以一句『我為此感到遺憾。』全然地接受了Illya。  
  
_我原本可以不用殺死他的，_ Illya想。但那天在蘇黎世，他仍舊將男人的脖子扭出令人作噁的＂喀啦＂聲，感受著失去活力的屍體在身邊傾倒，在確保能完成任務的安心感中迷失了自我。  
  
_你怎麼會是真的？_ Illya分心地想到。 _為什麼你在這？_  
  
_你真美。_  
  
他盯著Napoleon太久了至於後者注意到他，美國人轉過身來，玩弄的話語溜出他嘴尖。  
  
『早安啊，Red Peril。』  
  
Illya覺得心中有個部分正逐漸瓦解。  
  
  
－  
  
  
  
－  
  
  
自那晚過後Napoleon就變了，沒有太明顯讓Illya瞬下就注意到。但是他聽得出Napoleon跟他講話的方式，他會站得離Illya更近一些，湛在透藍中的防備再也不復見。  
  
當Illya意識到他們互動間那股相互嘲諷跟冷漠的冰牆瓦解的時候，他必須努力忍住拚命想爬上他嘴角的笑。他肯定做的糟透了，因為Napoleon問他在開心什麼。  
  
  
－  
  
『醒來。』  
  
某個聲音這麼叫著他，Illya開始在黑暗中掙扎。他記得暴力，叫囂聲，還有重擊在頭上的疼。  
  
『Illya，Illya醒來。』  
  
又是那個熟悉的聲音，是Napoleon 。  
  
Illya睜開眼睛。  
  
美國人蹲在他前面，臉色因擔憂蒼白，他在Illya回復神智後稍鬆了一口氣。Illya眨眨眼睛看著石牆天花板，掙扎著弄清楚現在的狀況，他頭痛的要死，不過在簡單檢查過身體狀況後，至少看起來它們仍舊能運作。他躺在冰冷的，令人不適的混凝土地板上，濕氣跟一邊牆上生鏽的金屬柵欄都暗示著他所在的地方是個地牢。  
  
『你讓我擔心了。』美國人說，改坐在地板上。  
  
『我頭殼很硬，』Illya咕噥，也跟著把自己的身子撐了起來，他透過欄杆盯著黑暗的長廊，但除了石頭外什麼都沒有。『現在是什麼狀況？』他問。  
  
『你被抓了。』  
  
『我到還沒注意到這個呢，謝謝提醒。』這回答讓Illya露出個扭曲的笑。  
  
『Volkov 的人只在半小時前來過一次，那時候你還沒清醒。所以我預估他們下次造訪應該還要段時間。』早晨的光線透過牆頂上的小窗照射進來，所以說Illya昏迷了至少有五個小時，這同時也代表他們至多還有三小時可以阻止目標攻擊早晨列寧格勒上班人潮的炸彈爆炸。時間充裕，前提是如果他有辦法弄到電話線好警告當局的話。  
  
嗯，最先他是被指派調查違法的走私幫派，而非處理意外撞見的恐怖攻擊。  
  
『我們必須想辦法離開這。』Illya說，現在分秒必爭，他往自己通常藏小道具的地方摸去 ，希望抓到他的人沒有檢查到所有他塞在各個角落的小刀跟開鎖工具。  
  
Napoleon沒有回應，Illya抬頭看見美國人正用一種驚異的眼光盯著他看，接著他綻出個明亮的笑容，讓Illya胸中揪緊了下。『噢，我相信我們能想出些法子來的。』他說。  
  
Illya最後當著嚇壞的Napoleon面前把生鏽的鐵門撤壞，導致後者在剩下的任務一直拿他人類極限外的怪力做文章。他在最後一個小時前跟總部連上線，炸彈迅速被拆除，恐怖份子連城市郊都沒勾上就被逮捕了。  
  
知道當天下午，當他在分派宿舍床上伸展肢體時，Napoleon站在窗戶旁邊注視著列寧格勒的晚霞，Illya才意識到自己到底說了什麼。  
  
_我們。  
_  
是什麼時候開始他不再覺得孤單？  
  
  
下一個任務帶他們回瑞士，不過是伯恩而不是蘇黎世。Illya試著不去想那具幾個月前，被他沈到河底的屍體，或是有沒有人發現他。相對的Napoleon看起來到是完全不在意，他似乎以走生前去過的道路為樂。  
  
『我在這兒有個保險箱。』Napoleon悠悠的說，口氣中摻雜著多到嚇人的渴望。他們站在橋上，一同看著下頭洶湧急促的喝水，Illya好奇地看著他。  
  
『我曾經是個賊，』Napoleon接續到。  
  
Illya放鬆地眨眨眼， _一個賊_ ，『什麼？』他問。  
  
他在大聲問出口後才意識到這絕對有可能，Napoleon對各種鎖跟保險箱瞭若指掌到不尋常的地步，Illya也注意到每次看見珠寶店或藝廊時Napoleon視線的留連，他給的建議也往往摻雜(即使有時候並不需要的)偷偷行動跟扒竊，闖入等舉動。Illya原本以為這只是Napoleon 特殊的個人行事風格，不過這敘述同樣也可以套在一個老練的賊身上。  
  
『我曾是最好的，沒人抓得到... …，嗯，直到我落網為止。』Napoleon 聳聳肩，眺望著地平線，『CIA 給我兩個選項，是在牢裡度過，還是為他們工作抵刑期。』  
  
Illya琢磨著這個他意外發現的新信息，遠方清澈的天空中邊被幾架飛機點綴。Napoleon選了那一個十分明顯，Illya一點也不覺得驚訝，他完全沒辦法想像Napoleon被關在陰暗小牢房裡的畫面，失去自由，無處發揮他驚人的才能。像Napoleon這樣的人是為了流連各角落，使世界驚艷而生，剩下的人只能追隨著他的腳步乾瞪眼，Illya從看見Napoleon的第一眼就如此斷定。  
  
我肯定讓他很生氣，Illya鈍鈍地意識到，醒來後發現自己死了，更慘的是，還跟殺人兇手綁在一塊，毫無自由可言。  
  
『十五年的刑期，我撐過其中九個。』Napoleon悶悶地講道。  
  
Illya猜想Napoleon已經接受自己死亡的事實了，但腦海中那顆滋芽生長的罪惡感種子告訴Illya，他沒資格有這種想法。  
  
『你會後悔嗎？』Illya輕聲問，擁有選擇權的感覺很怪(即使選項只有“被迫工作”跟“坐牢”)，Illya一生是被人譜寫而成，他只負責活著，執行而已。從他父親到在KGB底下工作的年歲，自從軍到甚至現在能站在橋上也是由人安排，他整個生命是由別人的決定交疊而成。比起“人類”，他更像是個“物件”，一把被上級拿在手上的武器，沒有情感地瞄準，射擊被設定好要摧毀的東西。也許，縱使他還活著也沒有多比Napoleon更加自由一毫。  
  
Illya後悔嗎？不，後悔是代表你做過選擇。  
  
『說實話？』Napoleon皺眉，思緒全寫在他臉上。『我覺得... ...這才是我一直想要的。』  
  
『探險？』  
  
『一些些，』Napoleon轉向他，嘴角揚成一個笑容，『我需要挑戰，刺激的東西，獲勝的過程跟獎品。或一場戰爭。只要不是在人底下做事，每天醒來發現自己只是一再虛度自己的人生就好。』Napoleon講起自己的時候看起來神采奕奕，像是家人，或某些重要的人，重要的事。Illya張口想要問。有艘船從橋下進入他們的視線範圍，從下游啟程。  
  
『該走了，』盯著那個小小的船身移動。  
  
『跟在你身後。』Napoleon保證。  
  
－  
  
  
奇蹟似地，在貝魯特(Beirut，黎巴嫩首都) ，Illya得到了一天假期。  
  
天氣陰的很不理想，到是氣溫十分舒適宜人。Illya把他全部的所有物塞進背包後單邊掛在肩上，Napoleon則環視他們不大的飯店房間。  
  
『你想做什麼嗎？』Illya問。  
  
Napoleon瞥了他一眼，轉回去，又在重複兩次才意識到Illya沒有在開玩笑。  
  
『你是認真地在問我嗎？』  
  
Illya表情嚴肅地點點頭。『我從沒來過這裡。』他說。  
  
『59年我到是在這裡待過幾個小時，』Napoleon說，眼睛被喜悅熠的閃亮，Illya看著美國人漂亮的寶石藍，胸口被輕盈暖和的喜悅填充，像是爐火上甜膩的棉花糖。  
  
在Napoleon指示下，Illya擠進一台前往聖喬治海灣的巴士後座。他們在海邊上並肩而行，聽著浪花洛洛拍打在沙灘上，一同看著無止境的地中海像地平線邊緣湛藍。Illya發現他不由自主地拿地中海水的顏色跟Napoleon 的眼睛做比較，他只能強迫自己改專注在海洋生存的各種相關細節上。  
  
他們沿著岸邊走，穿過經過的城市，然後在繁忙的Beirut Souks邊散步，走在販售各種形色物件的小攤位間。Napoleon擠過一個個小販，而Illya從水果攤買了蘋果，一邊津津有味地嚼著一邊試著不在人群中弄掉Napoleon的身影。  
  
在一家賣手工藝品的店內，Illya看見一套手畫的卡牌，上面紋飾著西洋棋各子的圖樣，這是件很美妙的事情，代表著你可以用卡片們代替真實的棋子，旅途中行李箱被西洋棋佔據的空間就可以省下來。  
  
『你應該把它買下來。』Napoleon說。  
  
『我不需要這玩意兒。』Illya這麼回答，但目光沒有移開。  
  
『不代表你就不能偶爾買些東西犒賞你自己。』  
  
Napoleon說的話自有道理在，不過Illya包包中已經有一套棋子了。雖說有套備用的總是好事，就算只是放在Illya的房間他也開心。他內心小小的糾結了下，然後，他決定壓住慾望，轉身離開。  
  
在轉回去把那它買下來之前，Illya成功地撐過了三條街。他從店裡的老婆婆手中接過卡片，一旁的Napoleon笑著看他把東西放進背包。  
  
接著，他們走到了聖喬治主教座堂，Illya抬頭欣賞彩繪窗戶，聽著Napoleon和著笑聲跟自己分享他的童年故事。顯然聖餅難吃到讓七歲大的Napoleon決定把它們全吐出來，而不是像他應該地乖乖吞下肚。他家人都是虔誠的天王教徒，Napoleon說道，與之相反的，他並不—並不曾—是。  
  
『如果牧師說的是對的話，我應該早下地獄去了。』當Illya格格不入地坐在教堂內的座位中時，Napoleon 這麼沉思道。『所以也許這是某種神的旨意。』  
  
而Illya ，一個走實際路線的無神論者，則完全無法揣摩為什麼“神”會想把一個美國人的靈魂綁在他身邊煩他。  
  
很快的，在他們意識到之前，假期就接近了尾聲。Illya記起要確認時間的時候臉色見鬼地慘白，他倆衝出城市好對上他們的班機出發時刻。  
  
『我們沒有去看博物館呢。』Napoleon 當晚在回莫斯科的飛機裡這麼唸道，臉因為背光在機艙中顯得黯淡。Illya很清楚他伸手就會穿過去，但仍舊，他想要觸碰Napoleon 。  
  
『也許下次吧。』Illya看著他這麼說。  
  
Napoleon面對向Illya，燦爛的咧嘴笑了。Illya知道自己永遠也不會對Napoleon 的笑容感到厭倦。  
  
『就下次！』Napoleon 重複。  
  
－  
  
在藏族的軍事基地，Illya發現那孩子的時候一切都來不及了。  
  
這原本是一個暗殺麻煩的軍事首領的行動，Illya身處在不屬於他的基地深處，潛入住宅的側翼，沿著暗無人煙的走廊往下。舊版的平面圖意味著她必須要花比原計畫更多的時間找到目標房間，巡邏衛兵任何時候都有可能出現，而他無處可藏。  
  
聽到身後傳來雜聲時他本能地轉身射擊，Napoleon的『不要！』一直在板機被扣下後才傳進Illya的耳朵。  
  
她頂多就十二歲，是同齡孩子該有的細瘦身材。Illya瞄準的高度是一個成年男子心臟所在的位置，正中女孩的頭部。她釘在那兒，雙眼無神，然後癱倒在地板上。Illya放下舉著槍手，感受著寒氣沿著血管亂竄，順著吐息流出，Napoleon站向前遮住他的視線，Illya的視野染成鮮紅，血液流動的聲音鼓譟如雷。  
  
當Napoleon轉向他的時候，眼中的驚懼轉成焦急『Illya－－』  
  
俄國人步伐蹣跚地離開，他的手在顫抖，緊揪著冰冷的槍械。  
  
他聽不到Napoleon到底對他說了什麼。  
  
－  
  
他繼續執行任務，目標死亡，不是死在槍口子下，因為Illya根本無法專注瞄準，所以他扭斷了對方的脖子。當Illya脫出時警鈴和囂叫聲在他背後大作。在莫斯科總部，Illya站的筆直做報告，Oleg不留情面地斥責了他所引起的注意量。被他槍殺的孩子一個字都沒被提到，她被標註為接受範圍內(不幸地)的附加損害。Illya不自覺地想著：她是誰？為什麼她會在那兒？也許是某一個軍人的女兒或因為同情受到庇護的難民？Illya的思緒無止盡的漂展，女孩兒的臉則深刻在腦海中無法褪去。  
  
Napoleon站在Oleg後頭目不轉睛地盯著他，當Illya終於鼓起勇氣對上Napoleon的視線後，他發現自己無法從那雙深藍中抽離。裏頭透著的是對他的保證、支持，是Illya完全不配擁有的同情，但仍，他絕望的如同救命稻草般緊揪著不願放手。  
  
懲罰過後還是要給點甜頭(The carrot comes with the stick)，在他離開以前，Oleg說雖然他的過程不甚完美，但這個行動對人民大有益處。  
  
Illya不知道殺了一個無故的小孩到底對誰要怎麼有益，但他擠不出任何聲音支援自己的想法。  
  
－  
  
他們不談論這場任務、如果說著Illya接著在房間內啜泣的話，他們也不談論這個。更和論Illya試圖碰觸已經坐在他旁邊的美國人，好讓他離自己更進一些，好對他地聲咕噥不成意的字句，這也沒什麼值得被他們再度提起的。  
  
他們在莫斯科待了三天，＂假期＂這詞基本上就是＂給精神科醫師檢查＂換種說法罷了。他們問Illya他感覺如何，他誤殺無辜後是怎麼想，他的情緒問題控制還好嗎？同時也問了他是否有碰上奇怪的事情想聊聊。事後Illya才知道同行間常傳著自己會自言自語地流言。  
  
醫生們嘗試用＂解離症＂(*解離症指的是在記憶、自我意識或認知的功能上的崩解。起因通常是極大的壓力或極深的創傷。)、適應不良(maladaptive behavior)等字句定義他，Illya小心地調整自己的行為，決心不讓人取得更多他的把柄。他解釋了那些自言自語，堅持這動作有助於他整理思緒、執行任務。  
  
Illya從一連串程序中抽身後Napoleon特別聒噪，敘述著自己跟CIA精神科醫師纏鬥的經驗，像是它們是如何不去細究就斷定他有控制障礙(control disorders)，他看起來蠻努力在讓Illya打起精神，Illya對此十分感激，即使為了維持他的正常人形象，他一句話也沒表現出來。  
  
縱使有人覺得Illya的精神健康惡化了，他的高成功率確實讓KGB捨不得放棄他。Napoleon說這是現下Illya能有最好的消息了。  
  
『有其他的鬼存在嗎？』Illya說，時間是第三天假期的下午，電視上正讚頌著偉大的聯盟最新的成就。Napoleon盯著電視螢幕，突然間Illya無法讀懂他的想法。『就我所見是沒。』他說。  
  
『如果你真的是我幻想出來的怎麼辦？』  
  
『我清晰真實到超越你想像力範疇了。』這次，Napoleon甚至懶得轉向Illya跟他講話。  
Illya哼聲，想起那些如果Napoleon沒有出聲警告的話他不可能存活的緊要關頭。他突然有股衝動想吃甜食。  
  
『還有剩任何糖霜餅(zefir)嗎？』  
  
『別再提醒我沒辦法吃東西這件事了。』  
  
  
－  
  
  
下個任他們得阻止一個美國特工把一位年輕女孩子帶過柏林圍牆，Oleg為他做前置報告，Napoleon一邊看著屏幕上閃過的對手背景一邊輕聲笑著，沒什麼特別的－中產階級背景、當過兵－，那個男人，Jones是個略顯俗套的美國探員。Napoleon沒特別發表什麼評論，除了類似＂無聊＂、＂偏愛金髮＂跟一個帶有疑問口氣的＂稱職＂。  
  
『你不想幫我的話沒關係的。』過會兒當它們在守著等美國人出現時，Illya這麼說道。  
  
Napoleon瞥了Illya一眼，聽起來被Illya這番話給激到了。『說個可能會嚇到你的小秘密，我可不是什麼愛國主義著。』  
  
『他們仍舊是你的夥伴。』  
  
『 _曾是_ ，從我翹辮子那刻起我欠CIA的債就還清了。』  
  
即使腦袋中塞滿了反駁的話語，Illya對此倒是沒表示什麼。 _＂你曾為你國家奮鬥＂、＂你的家人仍住在紐約＂，_ 然而，縱使Illya自認他沒有任何權利這麼想，認知到Napoleon選擇他而不是忠於祖國讓他胸膛充斥著暖心的熱。  
  
－  
那女孩結果是個令人驚訝的高超車手，Jones則比預料中的瞄的準一些。他們追著一男一女過了大半個東柏林，Napoleon在Illya被當地警方纏住的時候繞到前頭，而當Illya順著公寓樓梯往上的時候，Napoleon就在那兒，指示正確的方向和對被堵住的路提出警告。  
  
當他爬上頂樓的時候那男人正對圍牆對面的卡車做出閃光信號，兩國的間諜在頂樓纏鬥，差點就都摔下到柏油地面上。他們成功地讓女孩兒留在領地內，第二天，Oleg帶他到圍牆另一頭的公園，跟他說現在蘇聯和美國準備攜手合作。  
  
－  
  
那個他們救下來的女孩－Gaby－，被給了個Illya未婚妻的偽裝身分。自Illya有記憶以來，他被迫要跟一個女人共享房間。當Napoleon知道後毫不由於的對Illya哼哼嘰嘰地發出調侃，Illya則警告他給這位年輕女士一點隱私，每次Illya被指派跟人做伙他都得重新警告Napoleon一遍。  
  
任務進行得頗順，嗚，至少在Illya丟失他父親的手表前都頗順，Napoleon喋喋不休地試圖讓Illya冷靜下來，回飯店後他甚至建議他倆該來一盤局。所以Illya在Gaby遞給他酒杯、開始放歌跳舞、做某種像是嘲笑他被羞辱的時候果斷地無視了他。俄國人專注在棋盤之上，專注在Napoleon俊秀的臉龐因失去棋子而咧牙的笑容上，音樂漸漸地不再聽起來太過聒噪刺耳。  
  
『騎士走到... ...E4，』Napoleon謹慎地說，這步他思考了有三分鐘之久，Illya出手移動棋子。接著Illya讓自己的主教走過版面，Napoleon的眉間因第二個丟失的車緊皺。  
  
當他將軍Napoleon的時候，Gaby已經睡著了，Illya覺得自己的心情有稍稍平復一些。  
  
－  
  
在Vinciguerra的衛星工廠，那美國人從頭到尾就站在那兒，先是看著Illya解除警鈴，再看他根據Napoleon指示下把保險箱撬開。除了一部份的離心機以外他們什麼也沒找著，兩人在惹出紛亂前就溜出了工廠。  
  
『沒用。』Illya一回到飯店房間就這麼咕噥。Napoleon也還真的點頭同意了他，看起來十分失望於自己人的表現。  
  
－  
  
接著，Gaby背叛了他們，Illya從她舅舅的電椅下救出那個沒路用的美國人，漫長的一天結束於他們三人被帶到某種叫＂航空母艦＂的大船上頭。當Illya終於踏上小島時，他很開心總算有些他能對著開槍的東西出現了。  
  
在Vinciguerra設施中的地下通道內，Illya擊倒一個守衛，在Napoleon叫他回頭前他已經走過了大半個廊道。『你看，』美國人臉上綻出個漂亮的笑容，手指著剛被Illya放倒的守衛。後者被壓在牆上，看著Illya的眼神凝結著恐懼。  
  
『什麼？』Illya的藍眼珠在Napoleon跟守衛間流連，眉頭皺著困惑。  
  
『看他的 _手腕_ ，Illya。』  
  
Illya終於看上了那隻表，瞬下時間就這麼打住了，那個當下喜悅是如此活生生地在身體各處竄流，他確信自己想要親吻Napoleon。他沒這麼做也辦不到，當他衝回基地時，那個守衛倒在地板上流著血，Illya的手錶又回到它該在的地方。  
  
想要親吻Napoleon這想法本身就足夠奇怪，在Illya腦內流連，在他看向Napoelon時重申自己的存在。  
  
－  
  
當Illya騎著的機車被逼出道路外時，他覺得他聽到了Napoleon尖叫。  
  
－  
  
在緊要關頭，Napoleon想起了Vincigurra漁船的首字母－Dia－，而Jones補足了後半－dema－，Waverly的高談闊論令人印象深刻，對話持續到Victoria Vinciguerra跟著Diadema號還有研究成果爆炸的前一秒。  
  
－  
  
『你會比他是個更好的夥伴，』Illya在它們回旅店的路上這麼說，自任務結束開始他便在心中較量著Jones跟Napoleon。那男人沒成功把Gaby帶過圍牆、在廁所裡輕易地就落敗了、和論在衛星工廠可是一點屁用也沒派上，最後還讓自己給人抓了。如果換做是某個Illya有辦法真誠相信的人，某個理解Illya，而Illya也十分熟悉的人－像是Napoleon－，這任務不會落到現在這副慘兮兮的下場。  
  
『我們是嗎？』Napoleon眼中閃著被愉悅的亮光，還有一些別的，溫和的、細嫩的情緒。  
  
『為什麼不？』Illya感受著那股胸中的衝勁，也沒有比Napoleon更懂他的人在了。  
  
－  
  
任務結束的漂亮，Illya跟Gaby在旅館房間到別－一個他夠聰明沒有去相信的英國探員－，接著電話聲響起，不消幾個字，Illya的世界瞬間分崩離析。當他放下話筒時手又在抖了，Illya止不住這個。  
  
『你早就知道了，』Illya咆哮地指控到，他恨自己無法制住這股痛苦奔流過身體的感覺。  
  
『早就知道什麼？』Napoleon聲音聽起來十分不穩，Illya沒辦法看向他，看向那假飾在臉上的虛假。他居然相信Napoleon選擇了他而不是自己的國家。他也聽到了Oleg說的話，握有磁帶的一方就是世界未來的掌舵者，沒可能Napoleon會讓蘇聯奪得這個先機，畢竟美國是Napoleon曾捍衛過，他家人仍舊居住在那兒的母國。  
  
『你早就知道他手上有那個磁帶。』  
  
『什麼？』  
  
Illya將花瓶掃下桌子，這不夠，遠遠不夠，他掀翻桌子，將電視摔至碎屑，房間被部部拆解成片。Napoleon安靜地站在那兒，偶爾當家具殘骸穿越身體的時候稍稍畏縮了下。一句話都沒說，這代表他也沒說謊的機會。  
  
接著Illya掏出他的槍，上膛，走向Jones的房間。  
  
『Illya，』Napoleon沿著走廊追逐俄國人的背影直到樓梯口，Illya無處可逃，子彈對Napoleon一點用也沒，他之前就試過了。  
  
『Illya，我不知道他有拿，我發誓。』  
  
『別對我說謊。』  
  
『句句屬實，我沒看到他拿磁碟。』  
  
『你向來關注一切！』  
  
『不是所有時候，』Napoleon說，絕望掛在字裡行間『我被分心了，好嗎？』  
  
Illya敲響Jones的門。『最好，是什麼讓你分心了？』他叱鼻。  
  
『你。』  
  
Illya凍結在原地，接著門在眼前打開。  
  
－  
最後Waverly趕在事情衍伸為一場血淋淋的槍戰前打入，告訴兩人他們現在代表各自的勤務單位被借到他手下。『你是個好探員，Kuryakin，』他的新長官這樣跟他說，他尷尬地站在一團糟的房間裡面，Napoleon在窗邊，看著街景假裝自己什麼都沒聽到。Illya得問他剛剛一席話是什麼意思，心中默默期許Waverly可以離開一下，一下也好，好  
  
讓他能跟Napoleon說話。  
  
Waverly審視著毀損狀況，比起批判看起來更像是被取悅了。『但你不合作，就好像活在只有自己的世界裏頭。』這番話讓Napoleon轉過身來，Illya看向他，不知道什麼能說出口。  
  
『你是真的打算殺掉Jones好取得磁帶對吧？』  
  
『那是我的命令。』  
  
另一個男人不以為然地哼聲，這個小動作不舒服地戳刺著Illya的內心。『如果我們要合作，你必須停止思考個人利益，把眼光放到全世界上，畢竟這不再只是國家間角力的問題了』  
  
Illya皺起眉頭，他沒辦法理解這個請求，Waverly是希望他底下的探員質疑任務指令並違背的意思嗎？在他身旁的Napoleon倒是挑起了一邊眉毛。  
  
『在孟買有些需要被安置的小事情，獨活，我肯定你會喜歡的，是嗎？』Illya謹慎地點點頭，Waverl接著離開了房間，留下他獨自消化過多的信息量。他看著緊閉的大門，知道當務之急是給Oleg打通電話，但－－  
  
『我喜歡他，』Napoleon說。  
  
『你說我讓你分心了，是什麼意思？』Illya接回剛剛未完的話題。  
  
在一個短暫、出乎他意料外的沉默後，Illya已經準備好要聽取Napoleon的藉口了。  
  
『你受傷了，Illya。』  
  
Illya遽然看向Napoleon，美國人謹慎地看著他，避開了Illya的目光，他下巴緊收，空氣中瀰漫著他知道Napoleon有更多想說出口的緊繃。  
  
這句話將Illya拆解的分崩離析，甚至比那些傷口瘀青還要糟糕，這不可能是美國人分心的理由。Illya是個探員，是件武器，不是什麼值得保護珍惜的東西，是如果有任務需要可以拋下的棄子。Illya想對Napoleon生氣，因為他在關鍵時刻把專注力移開了。但他倆的地位從沒平等過，Napoleon沒欠他什麼，他不需要伴隨他、不需要對Illya忠誠，甚至那些信任也是在虛無上生長。表裡不一的感覺嚙咬著Illya，而憤怒隨之溜去。  
  
『我下次會注意的。』Napoleon安靜地保證。  
  
_我殺了你_ ，Illya狂亂地想， _但我殺了你。_  
  
  
－

  
Oleg證實了Waverly講的話。磁帶則是下落不明。

 

  
－  
  
  
  
在維也納的幾個小時的自由時間，Illya帶Napoleon去了當地的博物館廣場。  
  
有鑑於Napoleon跟Illya是綁定的，用“帶”這個詞也許沒有很正確。即使他們這趟的目的是因為Illya清楚Napoleon有多愛藝術跟歷史相關的東西，他甚至瞞著Napoleon好讓這趟旅途成為驚喜，(我有偵查工作得做，Cowboy。)當兩人抵達城堡花園(Burggarten)時，Illya能精確看出當Napoleon終於意識到他們這趟並非為了任務時，天藍色的瞳孔細收審視著周遭的喜悅。  
  
Illya帶領他一路走到瑪麗亞特蕾西亞廣場(Maria-Theresien-Platz)的中心，打在與廣場同名的巨型雕塑前。這是個漂亮的地方，綠意盎然，周遭繞著全市最著名的巴洛克式建築博物館。  
  
Illya抬頭看像宏偉的塑像，嘴角帶著壓不住的微笑，他試著不去看起來太過得意。『你想去哪裡？』他輕聲問。  
  
Napoleon瞳虹在研究著建築時展開，然後無聲地盯著Illya。  
  
接著他搖搖頭，手指點向Kunsthistorisches Museum－藝術史博物館－。兩人橫越整個廣場，當踏進大樓的那個瞬間，Illya為眼前的景象到抽了一口氣。整個建築本身就是一件藝術品，內部的樑柱是由黑色大理石築成，上頭刻畫著他說不出的圖像，還有白皙的雕像天使、智天使(cherubs)跟獅子，各個角落都能有常見的古典圖案。  
  
Illya凝視著入口大廳的壁畫，接著將目光轉向主中庭裝飾精美的圓頂。奶金色的陽光從上頭灑落，點亮了室內的空間。當Illya終於把自己從這美如畫的場景中抽離看向Napoelon時，發現美國人正盯著他瞧，眼裡綴著絲絲喜悅。Illya覺得有股暖流衝上體內，Napoleon沒有對此多加評論，起步走向最近的畫廊。  
  
他們在博物館裡面亂逛，Napoleon則註解著每個畫家的生平背景與畫作內容。Illya學到莫內的爸爸希望他成為一個雜貨店老闆，而達利相信他是他死去的哥哥轉世，愛德加．竇加(Edgar Degas)顯然畫了超過一千五百個舞者創作，約翰·詹姆斯·奧杜邦(John James Audubon)則有四百件以上的鳥類水彩作品。  
  
他在這一天就學到超過他一生中曾學過的藝術史量。  
  
Napoleon停在一件卡拉瓦喬的作品前，略顯驚訝(his expression falling)『他們還回來了。』他說  
  
畫作下面的卡片寫著＂聖佛朗西斯跟聖勞倫斯的誕辰(Nativity with St. Francis and St. Lawrence)＂的確，是有個穿著長袍的男子虔誠地站在抱著新生嬰兒的女人邊，裡頭甚至還有個天使嬰兒從天堂下凡，整幅作品的光案強烈，對比鮮明，有個詞來著Napoleon是怎麼說的？明暗法(Chiaroscuro)？  
  
『你不是在聲稱你偷了這幅畫吧，是嗎？』Illya說道，這東西可不小。『我不需要　＂聲稱＂』Napoleon回應中帶了些防禦意味在『我確實偷了它。』  
  
Illya提起一邊眉毛『從博物館裡嗎？』聽聞這句，Napoleon的眼睛都亮了起來。  
  
『嗚，』Napoleon用他講重要事情的口氣開始道，『上一任的館長－一個學者，從沒學好要怎麼控制消費比收入少金額的傢伙－有點賭博的小毛病... ...』  
  
在這之前，每個故事都是Napoleon主動開始的，而現在他意識到美國人跟他講述的情節都是有備而來。Napoleon的故事是貨真價實的故事，完整且角色個性立體有劇情轉折有高潮的故事。然而儘管它們是如此戲劇性又穿插懸念，最打動Illya的部分，不知怎麼的，竟是那個說書者。Illya憶不起兩人過往厭惡分享自己的時光，回憶使Napoleon看起來向被注入魔法般活現，如果這就是Napoleon回想時看起來的樣子的話，Illya在心中暗自註記要問他更多，更多問題。  
  
『我可不認為這說詞我會買單。』Illya在故事尾聲再度皺起眉頭。『信不信由你，』Napoleon甚至沒有看向他，眼神流連於圖畫的各個角落。  
  
『下次你就會跟我說你闖進了銀行偷了林布蘭(Remnrandt)的作品。』  
  
『摁事實上... ...』  
  
Illya給他一個眼神，Napoleon則露齒燦笑。  
  
『我有自己的私人收藏，』Napoleon說『雖然我想現在CIA大概把它們全部都歸還給法定擁有者了。』  
  
『你的私人收藏，』Illya好奇地問『有那些東西？』他的寶物想必好到讓Napoleon想到失去它們就心痛。『還有你都藏在哪？』  
  
Napoleon轉身面對他，眼裡澎湃著的強烈情緒讓Illya不得不把眼神移開，不然他會失守，落入那深藍不見底的迷茫大海。  
  
『有一天我會給你看的。』Napoleon細語，洗刷過Illya全身上下的熱度讓他有種自己正盯著太陽的錯覺。  
  
－  
  
Illya離海灘兩公里遠時大雨傾盆而下。馬來西亞半島東側的季風季節特徵就是下不停的雨跟難以忍受的溼氣。這次的任務他被分派到的工作幸運地讓他免於成為被天邊灰雲捲入溼答答地受害者，但當他在徒步穿過叢林前往集合點的途中(差一點就上了回家的船)。仍舊沒避過咆哮著大吼的天空，一分鐘不到他就濕的的透頂。  
  
而Napoleon，做為一個超乎物理的存在，從不放棄任何可以不被現實影響這點嘲笑Illya的機會。  
  
Illya咕噥聲詛咒，為黏答答沾滿泥巴的每一步皺眉，落雨打響了周遭圍繞著的叢林，鳥叫聲充斥在空氣中。Illya的衣服不舒服地黏在皮膚上，身上的裝備開始摩擦著揹著它的俄國人。  
  
漸漸地笑聲逐漸停歇，Illya停下來做短暫的休息，發現另一個人停在他身上的目光。五分鐘後，它把泥巴從靴子裡弄出來，發現Napolone仍舊沒有移開視線。  
  
『不管你想講什麼，就說出來吧。』  
  
Napoleon眨眨眼，抬起頭對上Illya碧藍的雙目。『什麼。』  
  
『你盯著我瞧。』  
  
『噢，』Napoleon小聲地說『只是在欣賞眼前的畫面罷了。』  
  
Illya的胃揪了下，把不解全化在眼神中。  
  
『你還蠻可愛的，知道嗎？特別是當你的頭髮像現在這樣濕漉漉地貼在頭上的樣子。』  
  
Illya氣憤地把手指梳過腦袋，試圖讓頭髮澎回一些。  
  
『你臉紅了。』  
  
『我中暑了，』Illya乾巴巴的說。『即將身死異鄉。』  
  
『現在你又有點令人討厭了。』  
  
地面終於平緩了些，路也變得好走。『你打算怎麼對付我？痛揍我一頓嗎？』  
  
Napoleon眉間緊皺。  
  
Illya露出個討人厭的笑容，接著下一秒腳就拌上了樹根，整個人摔進爛泥裡頭。他一邊暗自詛咒一邊爬起來，先是膝蓋，再是腳掌。雨水穩定地攻擊著沾染在他身上的泥跟俄國人的頭頸。Napoleon笑到整個身軀都在顫抖，他的笑聲低沉，不知怎麼讓Illya從體內暖了出來。他沒辦法控制爬上嘴角的弧度，然後，就連俄國人都開始笑了。  
  
『你活該。』Napoleon宣布。  
  
『運氣差罷了，』Illya低囔。『閉上嘴，Cowboy。』  
  
－  
  
在紐約他們尾隨的目標－被懷疑走私軍火的多金英國商人－決定去帝國大廈參觀。Illya跟Napoleon和目標擠進同一間電梯一路上升到了觀景台，市區一百零二樓的上空。電梯一停下，Napoleon便走去眺望紐約的天際線，Illya則與遊客擠在一塊兒，緊盯著享受風景的目標。室外觀景區因為強風而關閉一天，Illya最終只得擠在市內窗邊，看著下頭的城市風光。  
  
紐約市資本主義過剩皇冠上的一粒明珠，Illya懂得不多，但他也不否認工業與奢華的成就也是一種壯麗。曼哈頓島在他底下伸展著鋼筋水泥，Illya能看到上紐約灣潛伏在遠處。這是Napoleon長大的城市，Illya心不在焉地好奇年輕的Napoleon是否曾站在他所立足之處，看著更稚嫩的紐約風華，在腦海中規畫著第一次歷險。  
  
如果Napoleon **沒有** 死在蘇黎世，他現在會在做什麼呢？  
  
接著兩隻手安靜地印上了窗戶，有個人閃進他的視線。Illya跳開一步把手按上配槍，接著他認出那是Napoleon，在外頭的窗台笑嘻嘻地看著他。Illya皺眉，但這只讓Napoleon的笑更加璀璨。  
  
他不知道那股湧上來的慾望從何而來，他的年紀嗎？他的幼稚？固執？或也許是其他難以言喻的東西。他需要去碰觸，去追逐Napoleon掛在臉上的那副俏皮。Illya向前站去，把一隻手壓上Napoleon玻璃對面的手，接著是另一隻手，Illya整個人貼在玻璃一端，鼻尖對上Napoleon。  
  
他的夥伴瞳孔向外舒張了開來，但沒有移動，Illya無保留地看著他，細讀那雙熟悉的蔚藍、下顎熟悉的稜角，想親吻Napoleon的想法又出現了，比之前還要強烈刷洗著Illya，他差一些就要把唇貼上玻璃，但旋即就被理智制止。  
  
漸漸地Napoleon的眼神原先帶著的警戒化成了別的，像是失落的感覺。那一瞬間延展成永恆，世界只剩他們兩個，被某種透明又脆弱的東西一刀劃成兩邊。  
  
Illya的心在Napoleon退開時揪成一團，視線跌落到他們交疊的手上，Napoleon臉上寫著Illya無法言喻的表情。『我們的目標要離開了。』Napoleon眼神穿過Illya看向他的背後。  
  
Illya轉身，看著他們一陸尾隨上來的男人在電梯那頭排著隊，他退離窗邊加入隊伍，Napoleon穿過玻璃跟在他身後。  
  
這天剩下的時間Illya發現他無法停止去思考Napoelon的唇，頸部的曲線跟透藍的眼睛。  
  
  
－  
  
Napoleon對Illya不夠小心的喋喋不休在葡萄牙海岸線邊的小島成真了。當警報聲響起時Illya太過深入敵營，又離目標太遠，敵人來的太快太多了，壞運總是接二連三地串著來，他在接近出口前就把子彈用光了，就算Napoleon警告也沒辦法讓Illya閃過打進他腿部的子彈，他摔倒在地上，甚至沒時間躲開制住肩膀的手，接著突擊步槍的槍拓重擊上他的臉，Illya陷入了黑暗。  
  
他在寒冷中醒來，不知道身在何處。Napoleon陪著他，男人眼神中流露著恐懼，仍跟他說一切都會好轉。第二次Illya回復意識時他被綁在一張椅子上，對方用針頭和刀子對他刑求情報，Napoleon告訴他UNCLE會找到他的，會把他弄出這裡。當Illya因刺進靜脈的針尖或身上被劃開的血痕尖叫出聲時，Napoleon也陪著他，向他耳語說他會沒問題的，UNCLE的人快到了，Waverly快到了，Napoleon絕對不會離開他的。  
  
Illya的時間觀背棄了他，但Napoleon沒有，他不曾離去。一直重複這那些話語，一開始懇求他保持清醒，要他休息保持體力，然後他會講故事，做出新的、一個比一個更加無邊際的保證，Illya越來越難保持清醒，保持呼吸。  
  
在沉默與尖叫聲中間的某個時間點，在指令跟懇求憐憫的間隙，Illya覺得他聽到了一句 _＂我愛你＂_ ，他想像Napoleon緊張的臉龐，接著瞥見了自己縮在角落顫抖的影子。  
  
某人乞求他撐住，某個對他來說很重要的人。Illya嘗試了，但是他受到的傷實在是太重了。  
  
  
－  
  
他只依稀記得救援的殘片記憶包含了大量的暴力與血，還有肉體燒焦特有的刺鼻味，直升機螺旋槳的震耳欲聾跟Napoleon映著火光的臉。一個陌生男子拖著他過了混凝土製的走廊地板。  
  
Illya在無菌醫院中醒來，恐懼掘住他的咽喉直到他看見Napoleon步進他的視線，美國人的軍服皺巴巴的，頭髮立成奇怪的角度，就好像他用自己的手指梳過太多次那般，Illya不知道該怎麼面對Napoleon眼中的放心，跟另一種近似恐懼的情感。  
  
『你看起來糟透了。』Illya沙啞地說，接著咳嗽並畏了下。  
  
『你才該瞧瞧你現在的樣子。』Napoleon虛弱地笑了。  
  
房間裡沒有別人，Illya覺得自己好像浮在雲端，嘗試去動要求的精力多到可笑地甚至連嘗試都不值得，但Illya試圖勾起個回應的微笑。這動作，不知怎麼的，似乎擊碎了Napoleon的某一部份。  
  
他的心開始下沉，他組織著言語，但下一秒鐘，Illya又陷入了黑暗。  
  
  
－  
  
  
一周後Illya醒來發現Napoleon趴在自己身上，美國人手臂環著Illya的腳像某種奇怪的擁抱，縱使如此Illya仍舊一點重量也感受不到，他與這種不和諧的不適感掙扎著。Napoleon看Illya皺眉，亮出個微笑『做為一個鬼魂的好處，』他說『就是沒有人會把我趕出房間。』  
  
『你就是不讓我獨自一人，對嗎？』Illya安靜地說，這原本該是個玩笑，但幽默感卻融不進句字間的空隙，他聽起來太認真，太絕望了，不該這樣的。  
  
『沒錯，』Napoleon咕噥，看著Illya伸出手，接著Napoleon在Illya眼前小心翼翼的把自己的手覆上他的。『你這輩子別想擺脫我了。』  
  
_如果辦得到的話，他會－－_  
  
他會怎樣？  
  
  
－  
  
  
他們說他失蹤了整整三十八天。  
  
Illya夢見沾血的刀，只在他受虐時會亮起的單個燈泡，他看到了動刑者扭曲的面容，笑容擠成了不合人體工學的形狀。  
  
－  
  
  
他得到了一個月的修養假，而他全花在那不勒斯海邊的安全屋裡。Waverly，出於同情或愧疚，給了Illya一個過於豪華讓他舒服到不自在，卻完全是Napoleon品味的居住點。臥室裡有個能讓他倆完全攤開在上面都綽綽有餘的雙人大床，每天晚上Napoleon都在那而伴他遠離惡夢，有些早晨，Illya會醒來發現它們的軀體用很奇怪的方式重合在一塊，更多時候，他醒來則是看到Napoleon毫無遮掩的看著他。他們閱讀，下棋，在沙灘邊或街道上散步。Gaby帶著甜甜圈來造訪過一次，Illya開著Napoleon和城市名稱的俗濫笑話，Napoleon則拿他差勁的廚藝做文章，然後試著教Illya自己的做菜小技巧。每本書讀完以後他們都要爭著吵下一本書究竟要讀什麼，Napoleon幾乎每次都讓Illya獲勝，Illya對此可豪不愧疚。  
  
日子一天天地過去，原本在淺意識中糾纏他的無盡黑暗漸漸被色彩與光線取代，三個星期後，伴隨他入睡醒來的是某種暖呼呼毛茸茸的感覺：安全。  
  
  
－  
  
  
  
這一次的任務它們必須出席空洞虛假的派對，賓客範圍從嬉皮、藝術家、詩人到不同社會階層的成功分子，他們唯一的共通點是都是反體制份子們。Illya穿著一件不搭身的西裝外套，頭髮雜亂地散在眼前。這身造型的目的是不讓他看起來跟任何人都能混得來，現在唯一要做的就是等待接近目標＂行商＂的機會。  
  
『我認識那個人。』  
  
Napoleon整個下午都在人群裡閒逛，聽取不同情報回報給Illya，好讓他的表現突出旁人。現在他在Illya身側，下巴點點剛踏進派對的男子，來者莫約平均男性身高、棕髮棕眼。Illya觀察了這男人一陣，覺得他最令人印象深刻的無非是鼻樑上頂著的紫色眼鏡，顯眼到沒人可忽略他的存在。Illya投給了Napoleon一個詢問的眼神。  
  
『什麼？不，不是像你想的那樣。』Napoleon往一個Illya從沒設想過的方向為自己辯白，『他是個騙子偽造師，我們有過一次交易。』  
  
『一次而已？』Illya啜飲杯中物好掩飾跟Napoleon講話的喃喃自語。  
  
『就一次，我接了個活，為了在不驚動原物主的狀況下調換畫，中間人向我提及他的偽畫手藝，他收了我的訂金，接著到出宣揚他在仿製杜米埃的作品。』  
  
Illya輕哼出了聲笑，成功地讓Napoleon把目光轉了過來。  
  
『別，』要不是美國人努力藏起他掘起的唇的話，這聽起來幾乎就是個威脅『我當時還年輕，人會從錯誤中學習。』  
  
他們在看了一會兒那男人試圖向一名女子調情，後者看起來越來越不自在。  
  
『想毀了他的夜晚嗎？』Illya說。  
  
Napoleon笑了，似乎一直在等Illya說這句話。『你有什麼打算？』  
  
『我還有些上次任務剩下來的遲緩劑。』  
  
＂遲緩劑＂說穿了就是瀉藥，混進食物裡面好讓目標離場，Illya才能頂替他的位置。  
  
Napoleon的笑現在看起來凌厲刺人『我就知道我喜歡你是有原因的。』  
  
為了讓傷害更有效果，Illya先是＂不小心＂絆了跤把飲料灑到他的衣服上，在Napoleon滿意的笑容下順走了男子錶跟錢包，接著慌張地把對方帶到吧檯，堅持請一杯酒以示賠罪。  
  
那男人甚至在酒杯空前就臉色蒼白地衝離開吧桌，Napoleon趴在吧台上笑彎了腰，Illya則得努力跟自己想要放聲大笑的衝動搏鬥，接著把注意力轉回目標身上。晚些時候，縱使它們得在晨光中躲避追擊的子彈，Napoleon仍舊露齒笑得開心。  
  
這讓受點槍傷意外的令人沒那麼介意了。  
  
  
－  
  
  
Illya在任務中被困在聖保羅。  
  
原本預計中的線索結果什麼都不是，阻止交易的時間所剩不多只剩四十八小時不到。如果他們失手，相當於每個現在在亞洲臥底的UNCLE探員都將曝光。Illya瞪著它們狹小安全公寓的磚牆，衡量著手上有的選項。他可以在去造訪一˙次那個一點用也沒的線人，但現在Illya可以確信若他回去，等著的只是空曠無人的商店。或他也可以回到一開始就什麼都沒找到的辦公室，Napoleon盯著他這樣至少二十分鐘，從一開始略愉悅到現在溫和的擔心。  
  
『我知道有誰也許幫得上忙。』  
  
『什麼？』  
  
Napoleon微微地聳動肩膀，『我有... ...曾有過聯絡人在這，他欠我一個人情。』  
  
Illya也沒有其他選項能走，所以他隨著Napoloen的只是來到外郊區的書店，店家位於舊建築的二樓，Illya穿過街道入口，三步併作兩步地爬上樓梯。門口掛著個小牌子簡單地寫道＂Livros＂  
  
店裡面充斥著被塞滿的書架，光線從窗戶透進照在牆上。收銀檯無人值守，Illya只好搖了木桌上放著的服務鈴。台後傳來腳步聲，接著窗簾被拉開，後頭探出店主人來。  
  
從Napoleon的描述來猜，Illya期待看到的是一個年近六十的退休老師，但眼前的男人至多只有三十歲，面容突出的英俊，棕髮跟淡褐色的雙目，裏頭是Illya常在Napoleon眼中看到的精煉銳利。男子打量著Illya，而後者在之前的眾多猜測中結論出這男子與是Napoleon什麼關係。  
  
『我能怎麼幫你？』那男人開口，用的是流利的葡萄牙語。  
  
『我們有個共同的朋友，』Illya最後選擇用英語回應『Napoleon Solo。』  
  
『他看起來過得不錯。』Napoloen喃喃低語道。  
  
那個男子的表情因Illya的話語閃爍，當他再度開口時，用的是純正的美式英語。『我不確定你再說誰，Mr… ...？』  
  
『Ivanov，』Illya流暢地接話，『我不懂你的意思，他說你欠他份人情，而他把那份人情讓給了我。』  
  
那男子輕輕地笑了『假設我認識你說的Solo先生好了，我又有什麼理由去相信你呢？』  
  
『跟他說作為確信，我告訴你提及日式咖哩的事。』Napoleon在他身後悶哼。  
  
Illya差點就沒有及時藏住自己的困惑，『他叫我跟你說那份日本咖哩。』  
  
不管這些字背後的意義何在，這暗號是對的。男子的表情變了，Illya完全可以感受到信任浮上他臉頰『那混帳，』男子低聲輕罵，但卻沒費力去掩飾眼裡透出的柔情。『好吧，告訴我你需要什麼。』  
  
Illya把情勢告訴了他。  
  
  
－  
  
『日本咖哩？』Illya回到街上後這麼問道。  
  
Napoleon臉上掛著暖活地笑『那是我做給他的第一道菜。』  
  
所有事情在Illya心中捲成一團，Napoleon明顯非常關心這個男人，兩人言語間的酸澀和那名男子願意協助一個全然的陌生人，只因為Illya認識Napoleon Solo。Illya沒有掩飾好自己的雜亂，Napoleon的眼神沉了一個色階『這樣有問題嗎？』  
  
『不。』Illya真心誠意地這麼說，他經歷夠多到知道一人被摯愛綁住的感覺。Napoloen與愛人在床上糾纏的畫面充斥他的腦海，Illya搖搖頭，讓大腦重新上線。  
  
『噢，』Napoleon說，沒什麼動作，倒是看起來奇怪地帶點失望，接著換上了個淘氣的笑容『那你就是在嫉妒囉？Illya。』  
  
『沒什麼好忌妒的，特別是當你倆被生與死的高牆架開時。』  
  
『生與死的高牆... ..』Napoleon重複他剛講過詞句，眉間皺起。似乎是經Illya提醒才想起他現在的存在狀況並不屬於人類範疇，他看起來有點被這說詞冒犯、或僅僅是印象深刻。『我從不知道你會作詩，Peril。』  
  
『哼，你應該看看我的詩集。』  
  
懷疑在空氣中沉默了一段時間。『真的？』  
  
『不，Cowboy，不是真的。』  
  
Npaoleno掘起嘴唇『你居然讓我為了不存在的東西乾期待。』  
  
他們沒有再度提起Napoloen的戀愛史，在該名男子的幫助下，交易成功地被阻止了。  
  
－  
  
法國側阿爾卑斯山的大風雪把他們困在一間小木屋，薄木板牆完全檔不住寒風，Illya升起火堆取暖，與此同時Napoleon在外眺望，感受著自己體驗不到的兇猛刺骨。當火苗終於長到足夠大時，Illya用毛毯把自己捆的精實，躺在沙發上。  
  
奇怪的是，即使小屋裡幾乎要被書架塞滿，卻一本書也沒有，唯一的例外是一本破破爛爛的世界旅遊指南，貌似被遺忘在浴室窗戶外的窗台外。Illya心不在焉地隨意翻閱著，心想上位過客大概是不幸地把木柴用完後決定燒些知識換取溫暖。  
  
Napoleon沒過很久就回到室內，Illya身上的雪片甚至還沒開始融化。  
  
『外頭天氣不錯』Napoleon評價『什麼都看不到的好。』  
  
風再外頭呼嘯，Illya做聲咕噥表示有聽到，看著指南上的註記猜測原主人對圖坦卡門詛咒的推想。Napoleon則像隻因注意力不在自己身上而不滿的貓，蜷曲起來用透明的幽靈手指戳他。最先這個舉動令人毛骨悚然地不安，現在Illya已經學會要怎麼忽略它。  
  
鬼魂的運作原理真的很神奇，Napoleon摸的到卻沒有感覺，Illya則兩者都感受不到。  
  
Illya讀完埃及金字塔的介紹頁後翻到下一面，這本書在標題下面放了亮麗的照片，Illya的目光被一張一位女士站在映著天空的鏡子掘住。  
  
『看這個，』Illya把照片轉給Napoleon看。『烏尤尼鹽湖。』  
  
Napoleon為此抬起一邊眉毛，接著瞇眼閱讀介紹『玻利維亞？』  
  
『全世界最大的鹽湖，在雨季會變成巨大的鏡子。』  
  
  
Illya翻向另外一頁，這一頁有張漂亮的峽谷照片，岩石上有彩虹般的層層顏色，Illya帶著敬畏把這張秀給Napoleon看。  
  
『張掖丹霞。』  
  
『嗚，是怎麼個成因？不同的岩石構成嗎？』  
  
『上面寫是因為不同的礦物反應。』  
  
他們一同看過書本的各個篇章，建在巨型石柱上的希臘聚落、落於西伯利亞的深綠松石湖、墨西哥有以各種角度豎立在岩洞內的水晶柱，Illya從不知道世界上有這麼多令人屏息的地方。  
  
『我們找時間去那邊看看，』Napoleon說，兩人都趴在粗毛地毯上，手肘並手肘，看著一張照片，裡面的瀑布一路往天際線延伸去，伊瓜蘇瀑布，在巴西跟阿根廷的國界交際處。  
  
Illya想像著他與Napoleon並肩站在一路延伸到遠方的紅沙石牆，羚羊峽谷則蜷曲在遠處。想像著兩人在華山際邊，腳下搖搖欲墜底踩著板子，整個世界傾倒在懸崖的另外一邊。  
  
這些想法實在是太過美好，有一瞬間他甚至忘了自己的職責、恥辱和母親空洞的笑容。  
  
有一瞬間，Illya的人生感覺好像是他自己的。  
  
這些照片太美太漂亮了，Illya的手指慢慢地沿著瀑布流向撫過。  
  
『如果我們有機會的話。』他說，真摯地這麼希望。  
  
  
－  
  
接著UNCLE把總部從倫敦移到了紐約，Illya發現他又回到自己原本的公寓裡面。他先去購足日用品這樣他跟Napoleon兩人才都有地方可以睡覺。  
  
第一個早晨Illya醒來發現自己完全伸展開躺在床上，Napoleon在他身側，一隻手懸在Illya手上，輕輕覆蓋上去，就這樣不斷地重複這個動作，表情專注異常。Illya的心狠狠地揪緊，他看著Napoleon的手應該落在的接合處，感官告訴他那兒除了空氣什麼都沒有，但是Illya看得到，Napoleon是如此栩栩如生，好像Illya只要捲起手指就能將他收入掌中。  
  
他的手指因這個想法顫抖，Napoleon卻迅速地把手指移開。他轉面向Illya ，臉上掛著若無其事的笑，卻帶點不自然的緊繃。  
  
『早安。』  
  
Illya沒有馬上做出回應，因為他從Napoleon眼中看出那股沮喪，那股絕望，常常被當事人良好掩飾號的感情，所以兩人才能假裝不存在的情愫。  
  
『早安。』他耳語。  
  
Illya坐起身來，手伸向Napoleon，掌心朝上。  
  
Napoleon盯著他瞧，接著目光移到lllya的手上，在轉回去。謹慎點滴碎裂成某種可悲的，狼狽不堪的東西。美國人慢慢地舉起手，注視著它，然後小心翼翼的覆蓋上Illya的手，施力剛好到不會直接穿過去。Illya就這麼看著，接著慾望擊中了他，俄國人頃身向前，在Napoleon手上落下一吻。  
  
他沒有碰到任何東西的感覺。  
  
Illya抬頭對上Napoleon的視線，Naloleon的眼睛瞇成一彎，嘴角抿成一個笑容。Illya從沒看過他這麼開心，又如此心碎的模樣。  
  
—  
  
『想去見見你的家人嗎？』自從他們跟著UNCLE轉移過來後放的第一次兩天假期，Illya這麼問到。  
  
Napoleon震住了，接著擠出一聲破碎的同意。  
  
他們一起在曼哈頓的街上漫步，Napoleon帶他經過Hell’s kitchen的轉角，Illya能聽出身旁人群的口音漸漸混入了異國強調，Napoleon步伐減緩，停駐在一棟老舊的紅磚公寓大樓前面。  
  
『我寄給她生活費，跟她說沒必要繼續住在這兒，但她就是不願意搬。』Napoleon低聲說。  
  
他們爬上階梯，Napoleon不自在地停在蒼白的牆壁邊，一扇泛黃的門前，Illya瞥了Napoleon一眼，然後敲響了門。直到一位灰髮的女士前來應門，她謹慎地盯著Illya瞧，而後者幾乎是馬上就知道Napoleon的眼睛和暗色捲髮是遺傳自哪。  
  
『我能幫上什麼忙嗎？』她說，Illya突然覺得自己太張揚，太高又太俄國了。  
  
Napoleon的瞳孔舒展了開來。  
  
他報出了自己反應過來的第一個化名，掩飾住對方聽到自己口音的那個畏縮，Illya宣稱自己是Napoleon的朋友，為了他前來拜訪，讓自己聽起來足夠可信好讓Napoleon 的母親 願意邀請自己進屋。  
  
『我在喪禮上沒看到你。』她說。  
  
Illya倉促地擠出一些距離跟工作有關的藉口。  
  
他試著不去在意那股對方散發出的排斥感，還好隨著他一個個說出Napoleon的生活細節，她微幅卻確實地縮短了兩個人間的距離。  
  
她分享著Napoleon的童年故事，那個一直被取笑戲弄的小胖男孩是怎麼在青春期過後蛻變成讓女孩子羞赧的英俊男子，敘述Napoleon對生活的躁進熱情，還他希望成為不平凡的夢想。  
  
Napoleon沒有對被全盤托出的童年感到一絲尷尬，只是看著，他在母親面前露出的是純然地脆弱，Illya不知道Napoleon希不希望自己看到這些，他只看了一眼便撇過臉去。  
  
在Napoleon母親的堅持下，Illya留下來共享午餐，接著藉由照片與回憶認識了Napoleon其他的親友。他有兩個已婚的姐姐，Napoleon的母親一邊秀給他照片一邊這麼說道，裡頭的女子也是一頭漂亮的黑卷髮，接著他們又看了他父親的照片，嚴肅認真的男人，四年前死於癌症，現在只剩下她獨自一人了。Illya得說她一定很孤單。  
  
他想到自己的母親，考慮著再度拜訪她，想著不該拖這麼久才來造訪眼前這位女士。  
  
Napoleon坐在一個空的椅子上，環視著小小的客廳，眼裡滿滿都是飢渴，還有失落。更重要的是他緊盯著坐在Illya對面的疲憊女子，她嘴角在緬懷時勾出令人熟悉的弧度。Illya從中看出那股酸楚還有天藍後遮掩著的精明。  
  
他想說不定Napoleon終究沒有全遺傳到他母親的聰慧。  
  
—  
  
下一個早晨Illya醒來時，Napoleon已經不在了。  
  
他沒有到意外。  
  
他沒有感到意外因為某部分的他早就在期待這個了。鬼魂在人世間徘徊，出於罪惡感，憤怒或沒有完成的遺願。Illya夜晚曾估量過這件事，而唯一他能得出合理的結論就是Napoleon在紐約的家人。他幾乎不談論，就未見面的血親。這一定是他留下的原因了。  
  
當最後的願望被滿足後，Illya又將再度孤單。  
  
他的手在發抖，濕氣爬上了眼角，但是Illya假裝一切都沒問題的。日子終將繼續過下去，他還有任務得做。他打開電視，接著翻閱書本，腦中全是Napoleon坐在自己長大的家庭時臉上的表情，一個沒有人看得見的鬼魂。Napoleon淘氣的笑容跟他無止盡的好奇心，他... …  
  
日轉為夜，Illya發現自己最後在桌邊翻動自貝魯特買下的紙牌，擺放成即非西洋棋也非單人紙牌的順序。  
  
『這是什麼遊戲？』  
  
某個聲音，Napoleon的聲音自寂靜中響起。Illya不敢置信的鎮住了。  
  
『Illya ？』  
  
Illya迫使自己轉頭面向電梯，對上熟悉的透藍眼睛。Illya用盡他每一絲自制力不讓自己露出脆弱。  
  
『你還好嗎？』Napoleon說，帶著好奇心看著他。  
  
『你回來了。』Illya 的聲音僵硬，聽起來不甚確信。  
  
Napoleon 眨眨眼，馬上意識到發生什麼事了。『等等，你沒以為我離開了吧。』  
  
放心的感覺強烈地湧進Illya的全身各處。他轉回研究那疊卡片，這樣就不用去看Napoleon做何反應。  
  
Napoleon在他前面哼聲，Illya偶然對上Napoleon沮喪的眼神。『我當然會回來，我不會離開你，我只是... ...需要一點時間思考。』  
  
至此Illya才想起來Napoleon的活動範圍遠大約自己的公寓。在還無法忍受跟Illya待在同一個空間的時候，他常常也不見人影。Illya知道這個，他是個白痴，Napoleon並沒有消失，而Illya是如此害怕，他第一次清楚意識到他不想要這個美國人就這樣不見。他很久以前就不再“想要”任何東西了，也許從Napoleon在阿爾及爾對他笑的那一刻開始。有Napoleon在身側，Illya就不會覺得 **孤單** 。  
  
這是一種他們從不談論的情愫，Illya認定自己沒本錢去要求，也不配得到的。出於每一條他奪取的性命，—若還活著他們會互稱朋友的男孩，那個藏族女孩。—還有更多他將永不遺忘，遠超越他所能記憶的量的人們，當然還有一個他無法避開的固執美國間諜。  
  
『你為什麼還在這裡？』  
  
Illya一開口便意識到自己聽起來像是在強迫Napoleon離開。恐懼佔據他內心一角，俄國人對上美國人的目光，尋找一絲受傷或生氣的跡象。但那兒除了鎮定外什麼都沒有。  
  
『這還不夠明顯嗎？』Napoleon的表情軟化了，『因為你還在這。』  
  
『我殺了你。』Illya憶起Napoleon的對他的愛護跟憐愛，他的支持，Illya覺得自己那一個都不配擁有。他是個兇手，是個殺人犯，是個盲目聽從指令的的棋子，只因為為自己奮鬥比做出抉擇還要簡單多了。  
  
『你殺了我。』Napoleon語調十分小心翼翼，『但我一點也不後悔救了你的命，或是幫助你，如果這是你所想問的話。』  
  
Illya下巴收緊，不，他不懂為什麼。  
  
『當個死人其實沒有那麼糟，』Napoleon安靜地說，向前坐在他旁邊。『你可以竊聽任何人、穿牆，而且還不會累呢。』  
  
『你應該恨我。』Illya固執地說。  
  
『一開始的時候我恨過，』Napoleon討厭地笑道『但誠實地說，我大概更恨我自己給了你了結我的機會。』  
  
『那為什麼？』為什麼對我這麼好？為什麼警告他、凝視著他還跟他講笑話，甚至是無感覺的觸碰，為什麼Napoleon _會愛他_ ？  
  
『嗚，你長得畢竟還蠻視覺享受的... ...』  
  
Illya移開目光，挫折感在體內衝撞。Napoleon只好換個方式。  
  
『如果你要認真的答案的話，』Napoleon低語『那是因為我選擇這麼做。』  
  
Illya向Napoleon投射了道目光。  
  
『你知道，我這一生都在為能掌控自己的命運奮鬥著，』Napoleon接續道，『退伍後到我被CIA抓獲前只有短短三年，所以當我死掉在醒來後發現自己跟某種Red Peril間諜綁在一起時，是真的很生氣。』  
  
你是應該生氣，Illya這麼想，沒有說出口。  
  
『不過當我更深入認識這男人後，我發現他有個愛吃甜食的小弱點、對時尚的好奇、在西洋棋上戰無不勝的戰略頭腦。最重要的是，縱使生命中充滿了糟透了的悲劇... ...他仍舊比我見過的大多數人還要有人性。』  
  
Illya的心一片空白。  
  
『的確，在習慣死後生活後，是有些事情會令人想念，但也有些新的、令人沉醉的存在。更甚，當看著這個聰明、倔降又漂亮的男子與糟糕透頂的事情奮鬥時，你是止不住希望看到他成功的想法的。』  
  
Illya就這麼聽著，他的心臟跟著Napoleon說出口的每一句話起伏。  
  
『如果你要我的答案的話，』Napoleon說『這就是了。』  
  
Napoleon的原意是要讓他打起精神，但反之Illya則因為罪惡感、困惑、憤怒、失落感及其他無法被定義的感受困住，纏成一個個結。  
  
這不輕鬆，Napoleon不該這麼對他，Illya完全不配得到這些，他不值得Napoleon，從來都不。  
  
『你殺了我，Illya。』  
  
Illya心臟少跳了一拍，喉頭收緊。 _該來的總躲不掉。_  
  
『而我原諒你，』Napoleon說，太輕，太巧聲無息到彷彿這對他已經不是什麼新聞。  
  
『現在換你要原諒你自己。』  
  
雷聲在空中隆隆作響，打震範圍所及之物。玻璃杯被收在櫥櫃裡頭，牆壁好像在發顫。Illya掙扎著吸了口氣。  
  
窗外開始落雨。  
  
－  
  
  
『放那張上去。』  
  
在芝加哥，他們住在一家高檔旅館內，房間配有收藏豐富的酒吧跟黑膠唱片收藏。在Napoleon的命令下，Illya翻動專輯群直到自己跟一個笑著的Dean Martin 對上眼。專輯封面是暗紫色的，Illya把內容物拿出來，安置在播放器上，設好唱針，轉動開關。接著歌聲伴隨著吉他配樂斷斷續續地傳進他耳內。  
  
_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway…  
_  
Napoleon在跳舞。  
  
Illya定在哪兒，看著Napoleon輕輕地跟著歌聲吟唱，臀部隨著節奏搖擺。他的動作圓滑，動感。藍的驚人的眼睛在他在Illya身邊沒有舞伴地踩著探戈步伐的時候，一直停在俄國人身上。  
  
Napoleon試圖把讓Illya也隨之起舞，Illya對他皺眉。Napoleon只好沮喪地輕哼著歌詞。  
  
_Stay with me, sway with me…_  
  
慢慢地，和著不情願，Illya嘗試性地踏出腳步，在看到Napoleon眼神亮起的瞬間遲疑了一下。Napoleon再次示意他加入，看起來對無法拉起Illya的手將他拖如火坑略感沮喪，但卻沒有停止擺動。  
  
最終，Illya加入美國人的行列，臉上掛著不願停止的笑，Napoleon的眼神在他遲疑跟尷尬時閃著暖和的光，手腳並用地指導Illya該怎麼跳舞。他們順著節拍，Illya感受不到Napoleon手放在他肩膀上的實體感，一同他對置在腰間的手毫無感覺，但著仍舊令人顫抖，這樣就足夠了。  
  
Napoleon讓他一遍又一遍地重複這首歌曲，直到兩人踩在完美的節奏上。  
  
—  
  
Illya生日到來時他們在布魯塞爾，Napoleon堅持要為他準備晚餐。  
  
他們坐在安全屋裡頭，Illya的聲音在念即書最後一章節的時候顯得低沉，Napoleon則開口提議。正常來說他們不會有多餘的時間能用於享受，但精確地說，他們是在等待下一個指示，而非任務途中。除此之外，Illya發現他無法開口拒絕眼神裡濃厚著深切渴望著的Napoleon。  
  
最終他穿上夾克去了最近的超級市場，Napoleon準備的晚餐意指Illya得自己採購跟下廚，美國人則懸在一旁指指點點。在Napoleon認真地指導下，Illya買了牛肉，洋蔥跟香菇，還有跑一堆Illya根本不認為他們在這頓飯後還會繼續使用的調味料。Illya覺得他應該對浪費UNCLE的經費在雜貨上提出抗議，還有抱怨Napoleon是否有點太享受指揮他做這做那了。不過當他看到Napoleon的鼻子在他在兩個(一模一樣)的番茄間做抉擇而皺緊時，所有的煩惱全被喜悅給淹溺。  
  
『這一個，』Napoleon指向Illya左邊的那顆番茄，Illya聽話地把它放進購物籃。  
  
這種柔軟溫和的感覺甚至在Napoleon要求他接連拜訪三家特殊食物商店去找一包冷凍的“Estouffade”後仍舊留存在那。從Illya的觀點來看那大概是某種體調味醬汁之類的，但他沒有問。他拒絕去把這天定義為好玩的，無論他的心有多為這些日常活動煥發，這是自從那不勒斯後他們第一次再有這種機會。  
  
安全屋的下午，Illya在把牛肉處理成細絲時認出他們正做的料理。  
  
『這是俄國牛柳絲嗎？』  
  
Napoleon正透過他的肩膀審視俄國人的刀工，他轉頭看向Illya，『你有聽過有俄國牛柳絲用燉的嗎？』他毫不猶豫地回到。  
  
Illya想了想，『沒有。』他說。  
  
隨著晚餐的進度，他們聊起正在看的那本書—一本懸疑低俗小說，而Illya十分確信自己已經把謎底解開來了，犯人一定是覬覦自己父親一半遺產的兒子。Napoleon，另一方面，卻堅持應該是他的生意競爭對手。—他們對此爭論不修，直到Napoleon點點旁邊煮著的爐子，宣稱菜都好了，Illya則負責小心地把他們全部擺上盤。  
  
『這是俄國牛柳條。』  
  
Napoleon咕噥表示同意，看起來對自己十分滿意，『用燉的俄國牛柳條。』  
  
Illya嘗試地把叉子戳進盤內，再放入嘴中。  
  
『你喜歡嗎？』  
  
_美味至極_ ，食材的味道渾厚地被混合起來，Illya記得母親每一次做給他俄國牛柳條的滋味，那個也很好吃，只是以不一樣的j方式。這簡直是不可思議，Illya瞪著那個盤子，接著看向Napoleon。  
  
他肯定沒把表情藏好，因為Napoleon現在笑的像朵花。  
  
『生日快樂，Peril。』美國人目光柔和。Illya，生命中第一次無法假裝自己看不懂美國人眼中透出的情緒，而他想：是的，這就是了，我也跟你有同樣的感覺。  
  
Illya不能自己地笑了。  
  
—  
  
在杜賽道夫，他們終於看完了那本小說。兇手結果是男管家，他們兩人都同意這是一本糟糕透頂的作品。  
  
—  
  
自被轉移到紐約兩個月後，UNCLE把他指派到了約旦河西岸。以色列和鄰近國家的氣氛提升到了更為危險的程度，巴勒斯坦的叛亂分子將非常有可能會點燃戰爭火花。任務內容是拖延不可避免的、威脅，摧毀統整反派勢力的游擊隊頭目。  
  
他們拯救生命，或至少延後人們生活被拆解的四分五裂的時間點，這應該也算種成就。儘管他的上司承諾過這只將是國與國之間的小權力角鬥，現實卻遠遠超出這幾句簡單的文字敘述。國際政治，冷戰時期主導國握的大權，鬥到最後終究會有贏有輸。UNCLE也有權限把每次出現有危險潛力的新科技回收，更危險的是它們做事的手段。  
  
  
Illya負責監督某種中立的第三方團體，與以色列的特務一起工作。他不確定把俄國特務指派跟以色列人共事是不是個聰明的抉擇，考慮到他的國家堅定反社會運動的立場。不過指令就是指令，再說現在他多少相信Waverly知道他在幹嘛。  
  
他們的目標窩藏在杰里科(Jericho)內被改變用途的辦公大樓內，Illya在黑夜的掩護下悄悄潛入。這地方是如此的戒備森嚴到難以藏身，所以在一組以色列專家見證下，Illya和Napoleon做回他們最擅長的戲碼。  
  
『樓梯間。』Napoleon提醒，Illya轉身開火，任屍體悶聲倒在地面，因為耳語聲皺眉。  
  
『你覺得無聊嗎？』一樓被他清理得乾乾淨淨，Illya踩上空廣的樓梯，將槍口上指，做好準備。  
  
『什麼？不。』Napoleon說『你覺得我們會來的及回去看最後一場007金手指嗎？』  
  
Illya嘆氣，舉步向前『你討厭James Bond。』  
  
『但是它評價不錯欸。』Napoleon向前衝，消失在樓梯頂部。  
  
『還有個叫Pussy Galore的角色。』  
  
『有兩個人在牆角等你。』  
  
Illya拉出一個煙霧手榴彈。  
  
他們有條不紊地通過整棟建築，目標不見人影，只能相信其他探員有辦法把目標的逃生路線給堵死吧。Illya在三樓的儲藏室盯著出口看，而Napoleon則從窗戶那頭發聲。  
  
『這可有趣了。』  
  
『什麼？』  
  
『看起來我們的以色列朋友可沒完全坦白他們的意圖。』  
  
Illya移向窗邊，看是什麼引起了Napoleon的注意力，外頭太黑太暗了，Illya除了幾個移動的浮影以外什麼都看不到。不過他還是能認出三個重裝以色列特務在大樓前守著一個男人。  
  
綁架嗎？Illya好奇著，但沒證據能證實他的論點。那男子可能是他們的目標，或更有機會是以色列情報局其他有興趣拷問的人物。他們到底有沒有想要除掉突擊隊領導啊？還是這只是在做個樣子給國際社會看呢？  
  
Illya站離開窗邊，不確定目標是否成功脫出這棟大樓，Napoleon看了他然後聳聳肩，他們的工作不太要求疑東疑西，至少Illya會在回報Waverly 的時候把這點帶進報告。  
  
Illya回到長廊上，舉起槍然後轉開通訊器。任務失敗，俄國口音的探員回報道，目標逃走了。Illya覺得有點難以置信，不過任務結束了。  
  
下樓的路上Illya在樓梯間碰上了以色列情報局的特務，他禮貌性地點頭示意經過，Napoleon在一旁談論間諜片的不實際片段，Illya則是努力克制著把美國人壓上牆的慾望，細讀著他到Illya滿足為止。也許是一個能他倆幾乎可以感受到對方的吻，第一次兩人嘗試接吻的時候，Napoleon失了腳步，直接摔進身後的牆內而不是呆在他的接吻位置上。  
  
背後傳來沙沙的細聲，然後是一聲＂碰＂，子彈穿入了Illya的背部。緊接著下一聲槍響，Illya向前踉蹌了幾步，試圖重新找回自己的平衡。他沒辦法呼吸，疼痛從傷口處傳出，蜘蛛般地順著血管竄動。  
  
Illya茫然地看著Napoleon的表情揪成一團，先是驚訝，接著是恐懼。世界偏離了主軸，地板衝到他眼前，撞擊的力道讓呼吸變得不可能，Illya從喉頭深處嚐到了鮮血的味道，他聽到靴子的腳步聲在他身側徘徊。 _完成了，_ 某人用阿拉伯文這麼說。  
  
『Illya，』Napoleon陪著他，他彎腰蹲下，眼裡的恐懼滿而出。『Illya別，不，不，不，不，不... ...』  
  
Illya張開嘴想做回應，但空氣拒絕進入他的肺，每一個他想說出口的詞都被攔截在喉嚨，只剩下咳出口的音節。  
  
『拜託，』Napoleon眼眶紅腫，聲音破碎不勘。『拜託，Illya，陪著我。』  
  
一隻手碰上了他，Illya有種微弱的錯覺是Napoleon正抓著他，用手環住他的臉頰。Illya抬頭看進Napoleon的藍眼睛內，在令人窒息的疼痛與漸漸落下的黑暗間，那個細微的觸感告訴Illya：Napoleon碰到他了，他正在 **碰觸** 自己。  
  
『該死的Illya，你別想死在我眼前。』  
  
_我很抱歉，_ Illya試圖開口， _我愛你，_ 但是字詞，隨著影像和聲音，漸漸離他而去。  
  
Illya死的時候臉頰上留有被Napoleon手環住的餘溫。  
  
—  
  
Illya小時候聽過一個古老的民間故事，是講述一個士兵，魔法袋跟一疊紙卡，他戲弄惡魔並與上帝對弈，直到天堂與地獄都沒有他的容身之所。  
  
Illya從沒理解這故事想傳達的寓意，但它有個悲哀的結局。這個士兵被迫在人世間永恆地駐留。這是多麼的悲慘又孤單，獨自一人地看著世界凋零又再起，每一段閃去的時間，跟溜出指間的永恆。  
  
但這樣的故事不是真的，所以Illya將它拋之腦後。  
  
—  
  
Illya睜開雙眼，天空藍的驚人。  
  
他躺在某種又硬，又軟的東西上頭。他花了一點時間認出這種材質，他躺在草皮上頭。Illya慢慢地起身，傳過一層新鮮的泥土，然後發現自己在一個個排列整齊的正方形石塊中間。無名墓，他意識到，記憶從遙遠的地流回他的體內，空氣中有一股茉莉的味道，世界因藍綠兩色調顯的鮮明。  
  
他轉身，看見熟悉的身影蜷曲在一個隆起的小土堆上頭，手埋在雙臂之間，Illya覺得自己像是像是塊裂開的黑膠唱片般，與此同時理解的拼圖終於嵌回了正確的位子。  
  
他還在。  
  
Illya記得死亡，記得鮮血填滿自己的肺、那場任務、他們的公寓和其他所有。但每一個回憶都顯得不切實際、與現在相比虛假許多。Napoleon正站在他前面，穿著同一件海軍裝，黑色捲髮纏在一塊兒。  
Illya向前，將手懸在Napoleon肩膀上方，幾乎確信他們的碰觸將如同以往不會有任何感覺，這樣也沒關係的，他想，日子會過下去，他會沒事的。  
  
但他的手觸感受到了某種實體的、溫暖的東西，Illya的心因為這個發現激烈的澎湃著，Napoleon在他身下震住了。  
  
有人輕輕地推了他，Napoleon轉身讓兩人面對面，眼睛通紅、瞳孔張大承載著全是不敢置信。他看著Illya，嘴巴微微張開，他貪婪著看著Illya的全身上下，好像在確信眼前男人不是他的幻想。Illya垂下眼，他的身體完整無缺，穿的是自己死去時那身黑色突擊服。  
  
『是怎麼... ...』  
  
Napoleon的手在兩人相觸時抖個不停，顯得困惑跟懷疑。他用手指撫摸Illya的臉頰，接著他嗆出一聲笑，眼睛閃爍著懷疑的喜悅，他輕嘆，用手捧住俄國人的臉頰，指下的肌膚是如此溫暖。接著是他的胸膛、肩膀，Illya因為這全新的感受狂喜不已。細緻的壓力與溫暖，好到不切實際，但又確實地正在發生。技術上來說他從沒相信過這個夢有成真的一天。實體的、能觸碰到的Napoleon在他面前，再也沒有什麼能把兩人隔開。  
  
Napoleon，目光明亮地再次貼上Illya的胸，Illya則把他的手緊握在自己掌內，慢慢拉緊。Illya感到喜悅，因為能觸碰Napoleon的肌膚，在他身下骨幹的軀幹，那些之前未曾有機會擁有的感受。Illya虔誠地吻上Napoleon的手指，顫抖著因為他辦到了，這正在發生。Napoleon好像被雷擊中那樣倒抽一口氣。  
  
Illya的眼神在Napoleon臉上流連，發現自己除了喜悅以外什麼都不剩。他拉近Napoleon因為不可能他不這麼做，去感受壓在身上的的體溫，接著他傾身向前，終於，嚐到了那雙唇的滋味。  
  
第一個吻是甜膩、無瑕的，比Illya曾夢過的還要更加美好。兩人氣息重疊在一塊兒，Illya嚐到肉桂捲的味道、還有柔嫩跟溫暖。當Napoleon舌頭刷過俄國人下唇的時候Illya覺得哪裡就要著火了。他張開嘴巴，一聲呻吟在Napoleon手指滑進他髮際時溜了出來。Illya全然地敞開，破碎，世界融化在感官燃出火花中。  
  
Napoleon，Illya意識到，接吻的技巧堪比藝術。  
  
『所以現在怎麼辦？』Napoleon低聲說，接著不合時宜的笑聲分開兩人，他的眼神柔和，臉上的笑容不曾褪去。  
  
『你不是答應過要給我看你的私人收藏嗎？』Illya也在笑，盯著Napoleon的嘴唇，靠近在吻了他一遍。  
  
『我們還要回貝魯特的博物館一趟。』  
  
『還有烏尤尼鹽湖。』  
  
『跟奈卡水晶洞。』  
  
Napoleon抬起頭來看著他，目光燦爛，臉上笑的可人，接著把Illya拉進另一個吻。  
  
他們第二個吻是承諾，活現地如同地中海的夕陽，令人顫抖就像是伊斯坦堡的市場，陶醉的就像是每一個他們共享過的時光延展至永恆。  
  
  
  
—  
  
『我忘了跟你說，』Illya有一天這麼說到，他們正在山頂等待日出。  
  
『什麼呢？』  
  
『我也愛你。』  
  
Napoleon銀鈴般地笑了，清脆到Illya的內心跟著共振。『這可花了你足夠久的時間說出口。』  
  
『現在換你說了。』  
  
『說什麼呢？』  
  
Illya皺眉，『你知道說什麼的。』  
  
『我知道嗎？』  
  
他才不會講出來呢，Illya想，看著Napoleon的臉在暮光中顯得蒼白。後者注意到他的目光，眼神看向Illya，然後露出了個討人厭的笑容。Illya轉頭回去凝望著風景。  
  
『我也愛你。』  
  
Illya點頭，嘴角勾起。『這才對。』  
  
他倆一起看著太陽從地平線升起，用金與橘黃慢慢填滿整個世界。  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
